


Detroit: Become Partners

by Cosmiclov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #Besties, :), AU, Abuse, Alcoholism, Connor has a dark past, Connor is not an android, Connor is the embodiment of a puppy and everyone agrees, Eventual Smut, FBI!Connor, Hank is still an alcoholic and suicidal, Human Connor, Human!Connor, M/M, Protective Hank, Rape, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, adjusting tags as i go, age gap, all of this is implied, but there are still lots of fun tech :))))), detective/fbi au, ex military connor, if there are i will put up a warning, innocent and clueless connor, just no androids, marcus and connor are best friends, no graphic scenes of rape/absue, profiling of serial killers, really far along the story tho, sexual predator, so slow you're going to be dead before it's done burning, sounds really heave but i promise there are cute fluffy scenes, suicide references, tagging everything i can think of just in case of triggering content, talking about past rape/abuse, the Jericho crew is an FBI task force, they don't appear until much later, this is gonna be a long fic, this is still set in 2038, umm thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmiclov/pseuds/Cosmiclov
Summary: Hank moved a hand to softly set on Connor’s shoulders, the boy snapping out of his daze to stare up at the man, eyes wide, almost scared. It broke Hank’s heart. He’s just a kid. “We’ll catch him,” Hank said, three simple words but it held a promise.--Lieutenant Hank Anderson is an alcoholic. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is suicidal. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is counting down the days he has left to live, until the day he meets Connor. Special Agent Connor Ryan Kans (or RK) is tasked to Detroit in search of a serial killer that has been terrorizing the streets, with a body count in the upper twenties, Connor will stop at nothing to catch the man, succeed his mission, and maybe save Hank Anderson along the way.





	1. Hello, my name is Connor. I am the investigator sent by the FBI.

**Author's Note:**

> YO! So this is my first dbh fic and ahhhhh it's my child! i hope you like it :)
> 
> i have quite a few chapters mapped out and so far I'm planning for around 28 chapters :DD

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson sat at his desk as he nursed a steaming cup of coffee, the dark liquid was still too hot for consumption, but little did the lieutenant care. He hoped to burn away the pounding headache of a hangover he had.

 

“Hank!” Captain Fowler yelled as his name echoed though the precinct, “Get your ass in here!”

 

The man in questioned groaned as he leaned back in his chair, the chair creaking showing years of wear and abuse. The captain’s screams did wonders to his headache, it’s as if it was never there. Sarcasm. Hank trudged his way towards the captain’s office as he spotted fuckin Gavin Reed smirking at him, Hank rolled his eyes and gave Gavin the finger before walking into the captain’s office. “Yes, Jeff?”

 

“That’s captain Fowler to you,” the man huffed, shuffling through the stacks of files on his desk. It was a surprise Jeffrey could get anything done with the mess on his desk, but Hank has no room to talk with the shit storm on his desk.

 

Hank rolled his eyes as he dropped down into the couch seat in front of Fowler, the cushions were as uncomfortable as they looked. “Yes, Captain Fowler,” Hank corrected, sarcasm lacing every word. 

 

Fowler huffed again and then threw a file in front of Hank. “New mission. I’m assigning you a partner.”

 

“Partner?” Hank growled snatching up the file. “I don’t do partners.” Everyone knew Hank couldn’t do partners. It wasn’t just the fact Hank was a huge asshole or that Hank got less work done than more. Hank isn’t unlikeable, but he was insufferable to work with, late night drink leads into morning hangovers. It takes him days to just get one report done sometimes, and no one wants to wait for the man. Everyone that works with him likes him but they would never volunteer to be his partner.

 

“Well, now you do,” Fowler replied as he waved him hand, seemingly at someone behind Hank. “His name is Connor, the new recruit,” Fowler said, a smug ass smile on his face. Everyone also knew Hank hated working with someone.

 

“Fuck, Jeff, you’re sticking me with a rookie? How the fuck is that going to work!” Hank huffed crossing his arms and shaking his head. Rookies were new, they don’t understand the ins and outs of detective work. That means they have to be taught. Hank was a shit teacher. This rookie was going to suffer just as much as Hank was.

 

“Dunno,” Fowler shrugged, “Make it work.”

 

“Fuck, I need a drink,” Hank huffed swiping his hand down his face. A small knock came from the door as a cleanly dressed man walked in. Hank did a double take at the man, surprised. “Hello, my name is Connor. I am the investigator sent by the FBI,”

 

Hank’s brows jumped as he looked back to Fowler, “FBI?” he growled. The bastard fuckin lied.

 

“Connor, is here to investigate a series of serial murders, I have decided to assign you to be his partner because of your affiliations with the former Red Ice Task Force,” Fowler smirked leaning back in his seat. “Connor, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson, your partner while your stationed here.”

 

Connor’s eyes moved to look at Hank before a smile broke out on his face. “It is a pleasure to meet you, lieutenant,” the man chirped as he moved to shake Hank’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m excited to be working with you on this case, I hope to learn a lot from someone as experienced as you!”

 

Hank blinked slightly shocked as he nodded along with Connor, slightly baffled by his enthusiasm, “Um, yea, of course, can’t wait to work with you too…” he mumbled as he glared at fowler. Fowler leaned back in his seat holding back a laugh as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Hank was confused and slightly agitated. There is no way this baby twink face actually wants to work with Hank. Connor was either acting polite, not wanting to hurt anyone’s feelings, or he was an asshole doing it for kicks and giggles; because there is no way anyone would want to work with Hank and people that nice don’t exist.  

 

Fowler cleared his throat catching Connors attention, “Connor, go get situated at your new desk, it’s the one across from Hank’s, the one that looks like a shit pile,” Connor looked to Hank then back at the captain, his head tilting to the side, confused. “I just need to have a few words with Hank, he’ll meet you out there soon.”

 

Connor nodded with a smile, “Yes sir,” He turned to Hank once more to give him a smile before heading out of the room.

 

Hank turned to Fowler eyes wide, “What. The. Fuck. I can’t work with him! He radiates…Good energy and like…happiness! No one is that nice! I can’t handle that kinda shit!” Hank exclaimed, slamming his hands on Fowler’s desk.

 

“You’re the only one here who was on the Red Ice Task Force, you’re the only one who can be his partner,” Fowler replied leaning back in his chair arms relaxed.

 

“The kids barely out of his diapers! What is he? 16??” Hank groaned

 

“Close, but no, he’s actually 28. Very capable might I add,”

 

“He looks like he can’t even hurt a fly,” Hank deadpanned as a commotion started outside the office. “What the fuck,” hank mumbled as he moved to look out the window, most of the PD were up and surrounding Hank’s desk. “What the hell is going on here?” Hank hissed walking over and was soon surprised to see Connor pinning mother fuckin Gavin Reed to the desk by twisting his arms behind the man’s back. “Connor!” Hank hissed.

 

“Lieutenant!” Connor gasped as he instantly let go and jumped back, hands behind his back and face cast down. “I’m sorry.”

 

Hank huffed as he looked to Gavin, the detective yelling curses and profanities as Connor. “What the fuck happened here?” Hank growled glaring at Gavin and Connor. Connor looked down to the floor like a kicked puppy, then back up at Hank with god dammed puppy dog eyes. Maye he is just that nice. “I’m sorry, lieutenant, it was my fault-” Connor started but was soon cut off by officer Chris Miller, “Actually, Gavin was being his usual charming self and pushing the kid around until the kid kicked him on his ass,”

 

“I was not kicked on my ass!” Reed hissed as the crowd that gathered laughed, someone saying, “Looked pretty on your ass to me!” and another burst of laugher came.

 

“All of you, get back to work!” Hank hissed, waving his hands as the crowd scattered.

 

“Hank!” Fowler called from his office smirking, “Can’t even hurt a fly, huh?”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Hank hissed moving to walk out of the precinct, “I need a fuckin burger,” he grumbled and started to walk. Connor stayed where he was planted, eyes still down cast. “Connor!” Hank called, “Don’t just stand there, come on,” Hank snipped.

 

Connor’s head snapped up as he looked to Hank, “Right away, lieutenant!” Connor said, running after the man. “May I ask where we’re going?” Connor asked as he followed Hank towards his car.

 

“To get some fuckin food,” Hank muttered slamming the car door shut.

\--

 

Hank pulled up to a small road side food truck called Chicken Feed and quickly stepped out. Connor sat in the car staring at Hank with a confused tilt of the head before following in suit. The food truck was located in a shady part of town, under a bridge, while the outward appetence of the food truck looked nice, Connor doubted the food safety of the establishment.

 

Hank easily walked up to the food truck, loose grin on his face. The owner smirked as he watched Hank approach. “Hank, the usual?”

 

“Yea,” Hank nodded then tilted his head towards Connor, “Make that a double,” he called as Connor walked up to stand next to Hank. Connor frowned as his eyes scanned the inside of the food truck. Cook food were kept close to all the raw meats and they didn’t have a thermometer to measure the coolness of the vegetables. The food safety certificate hanging on a far wall seemed to be years expired. Connor would give the overall place a 78%, which is a C in most states.

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor started looking around, “I hate to be a nag, but this doesn’t seem to be the most…certified place for you to eat.”

 

Hank turned to glance at Connor, a raised brow in place before he turned back to Gary, the owner, as he handed Hank two burger boxes and drinks. “Enjoy,” Gary huffed, giving Connor a glare, before turning back into his food truck. Hank quickly grabbed the two boxes and motioned for Connor to grab the drink before walking over to the tables set aside for eating. Connor quickly did as told and followed Hank, setting the drink down on the table.

 

Hank pushed one of the burger boxes towards Connor before starting in on his own burger. Connor watched as Hank took a giant bite, ketchup staining his mustache and grease covering his hands. “I hate to be rude, lieutenant, but I don’t usually eat things unless I prepare it myself or it is prepared by a certified food safety establishment.”

 

“Oh, get that stick out of your ass and just eat the burger, Connor. It’s not going to kill you,” Hank replied rolling his eyes as he took another bite.

 

“I must disagree, lieutenant,” Conner started watching in slight horror as Hank demolished the burger in five bites, “There are large health effects when you consume fast food every day, and by how well you seem to know the owner, I’m guessing you come here quite often. I worry about your health.”

 

Hank snorted as he turned to stare at Connor, “Ya just met me kid, how can you worry about my health?”

 

“The way you eat is concerning,” Connor said with a frown, then tried again. “Eating like this will lead you to an early grave.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Hank said nonchalantly, wiping his mouth with his hands, Connor furrowed his brows. “You gonna eat that?” Hank asked as he pointed to Connor’s burger, untouched.

 

“No, I am not. And neither are you,” Connor said frowning as he set his hands on top of the box, seeing Hank reach for it. Connor recoiled slightly feeling the grease from the box but still kept his hands firmly on top, so the lieutenant wouldn’t be able to grab it. “You have definably hit your intended calorie intake for the day, so I strongly advise you stop at one.”

 

“Who are you? My mother? Fuck off, I can do what I want,” Hank hissed as he hit Connor’s hand away and grabbed at the box. Connor frowned as he snatched the box back and quickly dumped it in the trash. “Connor!” Hank yelled, brows knitted together, “What the fuck!?”

 

“I’m sorry, lieutenant,” Connor said walking back to the outraged man, “It is pertinent to my investigation that you are to stay alive and I know eating all that grease is bad for your heath.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Hank grumbled running his hand down his face, “I cannot believe I am stuck with a stick in the ass rookie.” Connor frowned as he looked to Hank, “I am not a rookie, and I certainly don’t have a stick in my ass.”

 

Hank huffed shaking his head in disagreement, “Sure looks like it to me,” he grumbled as his phone started to ring. Hank sighed once more before taking his phone out and answering with a curt, “Anderson.”

 

Connor watched as Hank talked on the phone, analyzing his appearance. The man’s skin was pale, almost too pale, slight dark spots were appearing along the visible skin on his cheeks. In contrast to his pale skin, Hank’s cheeks were slightly flushed and to a normal person they would just assume he was in the cold for too long, but Connor knew more. The man noticed Hank’s usually blushed appearance when they first met in the PD, possible signs of a hangover, and now that he was closer he could see the slight stains on Hank’s teeth and the alcohol still on his breath. Connor quickly scanned the man’s physique noting his beer belly and slightly stained shirt, he came to a conclusion. Hank was an alcoholic, or at least he drank way too much alcohol for a normal human, an unhealthy amount.

 

Hank grunted as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, a frown stuck on his face as he turned to Connor. “They found another body,” was all hank needed to say to snap Connor out of his analytical state and square his face.

 

\--

 

Connor and Hank arrived at the crime scene shortly after Hank received the report. The house was blocked off with police tape and patrol cars surrounded the building, lights still flashing. Hank stepped out of the police car, frowning as he started towards the building. Hank ducked under the police tape and continued towards the house, Connor moved to follow before he was stopped by a burly man with a wind breaker, “Sorry, this isn’t a place for civilians.”

 

Connor blinked up at the man as he moved to speak but Hank quickly cut him off, “Kid’s with me, Ben,” Hank huffed out as he turned to look at the two. The detective, who was now identified as Ben, furrowed his brows looking Connor up and down, “When did we start hiring children?”

 

“Beats me, take it up with Jeffery,” Hank mutter looking to Connor before quickly turning and walking into the house. “Tell me what happened here,” Hank said looking around, Connor frowned as he followed Hank in, he didn’t quite like being called a child but that was a conversation for another time. Right now, he needed to focus on the issue at hand.

 

Ben sighed as he pulled out a small notebook, “Our victim’s name is Jared Max,” Ben started as he led into the house and to the bedroom where said victim laid, “age 23, he was spotted leaving a bar with a tall man, possibly blonde or some kind of light hair. The security cameras didn’t catch anything.” Ben continued, “Jared seemed to have come home to unwind with his partner, but it soon turned south. He was found dead by his friend who claimed Jared wasn’t answering his phone. The boy is disemboweled and there are signs of sexual assault post-mortem.

 

“God, this is fuckin nasty,” Hank mumbled walking into the room and looking around. The victim was laid on the bed, arms spread like on a crucifix. Connor frowned, “The murder weapon?” he asked walking over to the victim, pulling on a pair of gloves.

 

“Seems to be this kitchen knife,” Hank replied squatting down at the corner of the room looking at a dull kitchen knife. “That’s the same MO,” Connor replied, a small squish coming from his side of the room.

 

 “This is fuckin brutal, fuck,” Hank hissed standing up again and turned to Connor and hissed, “What the fuck are you doing Connor! That’s fuckin disgusting, stop!”

 

Connor turned to look at Hank, hands inside the victim’s corpse, feeling around his intestines. “I’m looking for something, lieutenant,” came Connor’s simple reply.

 

“What the hell could you possibly be looking for inside a person’s intestines?” Hank mumbled almost gagging as Connor pulled out the man intestines and squeezed, a squirt of blood coming from the offending member. “Oh my god, I’m gonna hurl,” Hank mutter hand going over his mouth.

 

“Part of this guy’s MO is that he stuffs something into his victim’s intestines,” Connor replied as Hank leaned on the wall taking deep breaths, “I’m trying to find it, lieutenant.”

 

“We have a forensic team to do that Connor! You don’t have to!” Hank hissed back as he turned to look at Connor once more and instantly regretting it.

 

“It is much faster if I do it myself,” Connor replied as he fished out a circular object from within the man, “I found it.”

 

“Oh god,” Hank muttered turning and walking back to Connor, “What the hell is that?” Hank asked avoiding looking at the mutilated corpse.

 

“I think it is a Barbie head,” Connor replied wiping blood from the face of the plastic Barbie, “It’s a Barbie head,” Hank agreed as he waved for one of the on-scene forensics members to come retrieve the Barbie.

 

“Why the hell a Barbie?” Hank asked Connor as he set the barbie head into an evidence bag and handed it off.

 

“I don’t know,” Connor mumbled, stripping off the gloves and folding it together for easy disposal, “It’s different every time, the unsub uses a weapon from the victims house and stuffs an object that belonged to the victim in him,” he quickly glanced back to the body, “And I doubt he was dissected post-mortem.”

 

“That is fuckin horrendous,” Hank hissed looking away. He just saw the kitchen knife, it was dull, it probably would have been difficult to even cut paper with the blade. Hank swallowed as he thought about the pain and fear flowing through the man, no, boy that was brutally murdered. He has barely even started his life before it was brutally taken away from him. No one deserves to die like Jared did. The poor kid. “Bastard,” Hank muttered looking down. “I’m bringing this monster down if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Connor stared at Hank, eyes wide in amazement before he nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face, “Yes, lieutenant.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H A 
> 
> please tell me what you think :) 
> 
> i'm hoping for the chapters to be longer the farther i go in
> 
> also, sorry the formatting is a little weird :( i suck at formatting 
> 
> please leave a comment and I will hopefully have the next chapter up friday!! :D


	2. We'll catch him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank head back to the DPD and discuss that case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So i know i said i'll update on Friday..but i cranked out this chapter and i really wanna post it so oop! I do want to stay on schedule so i might post the next chapter on friday or I'll post twice a week, who's knows! 
> 
> ANYWAY, this chapter is full of psychological profiling and while i am studying the subject I am not a professional at it and i don't claim to be one, everything i write is based off the knowledge i do have 
> 
> another note, I write Hank as an alcoholic, because i am not an alcoholic i do not know how it feels like first hand, i am writing it based on what i know and accounts of other people. I know people experience alcohol differently and this is just how I'm having Hank experience it. 
> 
> ANYWAYSSS, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Hank arrived back at the DPD with Connor in tow, Hank had spent too long in a room with a dead body and Connor had blood on his jacket. Not a very good look for the handsome agent, Hank thought to himself. Connor has spent 45 minutes sitting in the corner of the room staring at everything, as he put it, he was “reconstructing the scene, lieutenant.”

 

“So, what did you find out?” Hank finally asked as he settled down in the conference room, Connor walking in with a stack of files. Hank blinked surprised at the load, he knew that this was a big case, but he didn’t imagine it was this big. Connor at least had 20 different files in hand, all of them impressively thick.

 

“About what, lieutenant?” Connor asked as he set down the files, immediately opening one of them and pulling out papers to show Hank and pin to the giant cork board.

 

“About the scene, you were,” Hank paused and motioned with his hand, swinging it in front of his face, “reconstructing, or whatever. What even is that anyways?” Hank asked, eyes glancing down to some of the papers Connor was setting in front of him. The photo’s ranged from corpses to children’s toys. “Ok maybe explain what the hell this is first,” Hank replied holding up a picture of a my little pony doll.

 

“Those are photos of victims and the items found in them, next to them are the murder weapons,” Connor explained as he continued to set out more photos, “It that a butter knife?” Hank grunted holding up a photo. “Yes, the body we found was…awful,” Connor finally stated after a long pause.

 

Hank groaned as he set the photos down, “ok, tell me what you were doing at the crime scene.” Connor stopped and looked at Hank, “I was trying to reconstruct what happened,” Connor replied as if it was simple as day, “I analyze the scene and figure out what exactly happened.”

 

Hank blinked, surprised, can someone really do that? “So, tell me, what happened?”

 

Connor nodded as he moved to take a seat across from Hank, “From what we already know about the unsub he likes to find guys at bars and invite them for a one-night stand. When in the house, he drugs his victim, we have recently concluded it to be an hyper-concentrated formula of red ice, the drug paralyses the victim and leaves them hyper-sensitive. From what I concluded from the scene, the two started in the living room and after the victim was drugged our unsub moved him to the bedroom. From there the unsub when to the kitchen and procured the knife,” Connor moved around and pulled out a photo of a knife drawer with one knife missing, “He either picked randomly or purposely picked the dullest knife…” Connor paused frowning, “Knowing the unsubs personality he picked the weapon that would cause most discomfort.”

 

Hank closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, hands coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “And? Where did he get the doll?” he asked, knowing he would regret the question.

“A few rooms over,” Connor replied pulling out another photo, this time it was of a Barbie Dreamhouse™, “Is a little girls room, after a few calls I found out it was his niece. He was often babysit his sisters daughter, to the point of her having a permanent residence in his house.”

 

Hank groaned leaning back in his seat, “This case just gets worse and worse,” He mumbled, hand covering his eyes before he moved to look at Connor again. He seems unfazed by the prospect of a killer stuffing a man’s nieces Barbie head into his body. “How are you so calm,” Hank started hand motioning to all the photos, “with all of this?”

 

“I have been on this case for a very long time, lieutenant,” Connor replied, “Trust me the first few times I was not this calm.”

 

Hank frowned as he looked over the boy, the kid was only 28. Which is hard to imagine because he looks fresh out of college, if even. A boy so young yet unfazed by the prospect of death and murder, even experienced veterans would be puking their guys out. “How long have you been on this case, Connor?”

 

“Almost two years, lieutenant,” Connor replied looking down at the files, “I was given this case when he was on victim number 6, his name was Andy, I swore I’d never let him get into double digits, I promised the families I would catch him…” Connor trailed off, eyes zoning out, “It seems I had failed them.”

 

Hank frowned as he watched the boy, more vulnerable than ever. That just it, he was just a boy, a kid, twenty-fucking-eight years old. He should still be wet behind the ears but Hank can tell he’s seems more shit than the whole precinct combined. Hank moved a hand to softly set on Connor’s shoulders, the boy snapping out of his daze to stare up at the man, eyes wide, almost scared. It broke Hank’s heart. He’s just a kid. “We’ll catch him,” Hank said, three simple words but it held a promise. Hank gave Connor another pat on the shoulder before moving to sit down again, he motioned for the stack of files, “If I’m going to be on this fuckin case I might as well get myself acquainted with the bastard.”

 

\--

Connor took a few steps back as he looked up at the board, he had finally finished pinning up all the cases and leads he’s gathered in the last two years. He has been chasing this man for too long for him to get away again, this is it, Connor could feel it. He was going to catch this man. He turned back to the conference room table, where he had laid out all his case files, from the first recorded kill to the most recent. Connor could see the unsub getting more and more confident, each kill was more precise, more brutal, more frequent. It also became president that the unsub knew they were chasing after them, once case he left Connor a rose with a note labeled, “For the devoted detective.” Connor was certain the unsub didn’t know his face, he kept a low profile for this very reason.

 

Soft muttering caught Connor’s attention as he looked to Hank. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, if Connor were to be honest the man wasn’t what he had expected. News of Lieutenant Anderson had spread when his task force took down one of the biggest Red Ice rings in the nation, a boat filled with a solid ton of Red Ice, and the head honcho of the whole syndicate. Lieutenant Anderson was a legend, the youngest officer to be promoted to lieutenant. Connor would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to work with Hank, Connor would also be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when he met the man. Hank wasn’t what he had imagined, nothing like the young hotshot that got promoted to Lieutenant at a young age and definably not the man whose enthusiasm brought down an entire drug ring. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is an alcoholic. What caused him to be like that, Connor doesn’t know.

 

Hank was rough, and Connor honestly don’t know if the man likes him or not. He actually thinks Hank might hate him, but he doesn’t know why. Connor was trained to be likeable, approachable, someone a kid would walk up to without fear when lost or someone a target would trust easily. Connor _was_ likable, it was part of his personality to be kind and soft, why Hank seems to dislike him was beyond Connor’s knowledge. But, there was something about Hank, moments that just tugged at his heart. The first time was at Jared Max’s murder scene, Hank had vowed to take down the murderer after seeing the man, Connor can see why Hank was such a good detective in the past. He has empathy and a strong sense of justice, he saw what was and did what was needed. Hank is a good man.

 

The second time was a few moments ago, Hank’s small comment of “We’ll catch him,” sounded like a promise and somehow it calmed Connor’s racing heart. Three simple words Hank was able to bring Connor down from an impending mental panic attack. Hank probably didn’t have any clue what he said saved Connor’s head, but Connor was thankful anyway. Connor could feel Hank sincerity though his actions as he started to read every case file Connor has brought to him, all of them multiple pages long. He stared at Hank, wondering what was going through his brain. It was still too early to make any solid judgments about Hank’s character but he knew three things for sure already: Hank is an alcoholic, Hank is emphatic, and Hank and Connor will bring down this killer.

\--

 

Hank shut his eyes as he set down the file, massaging the bridge of his nose, these cases just get worse and worse. The targets range from boy’s fresh out of highschool to men settled into their careers, mainly the former. The killer definably had a type though, young, soft hair, brown eyes, submissive. Hank’s eyes trailed up to look towards Connor, frowning, Connor oddly fit into the profile.

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor started, snapping Hank out of his daze, “do you have any input on these cases?”

 

Hank cleared his throat as he turned fully to Connor, licking his dry lips. He didn’t miss Connor’s quick gaze to his lips before he looked back up at his eyes. “It is obvious through the cases he is getting more confident,” Hank started frowning, “He has a type, what do you call it?” Hank asked

 

“Victimology,” Connor replied nodding, “Yea, that,” Hank said, lifting up a file again. “This man exhibits traditional personality traits of a serial killer. To state the most common ones’ lack of empathy and narcissism. Based on his stabs at authority figures he doesn’t believe he will be caught,” Hank turned to look at Connor, “am I right so far?” He asked.

 

Connor quickly nodded along, everything Hank said had been right on the money, exactly what Connor thought. “Yes,”

 

Hank smirked leaning back in his chair, “this old man still got some knowledge,” Hank laughed, “This is your job isn’t it? Tell me your profiling,”

 

Connor sat up straight as he turned to look at Hank fully, “As you said this unsub displays classic traits of serial killers, narcissism and a lack of empathy, he also has a lot of rage. The disembowelment of his victims shows years of pent up anger, I’ve profiled him to have grown up in an abusive house hold, most likely an abusive male figure. He lacked any maternal figures in his life either she was neglective or dead. I have figured him to be male, 6’2-6’5, light blonde hair, blue eyes, and around 30 to early 40s, your classic Adolf Hitler types.”

 

“Yikes,” Hank mumbled looking down at the profile. Connor looked to Hank surprised, did he just say yikes?

 

“He is also a necrophiliac,” Hank grunted, “Yea, I figured that one myself too,”

 

“This unsub is a sadist, he enjoys the torture of his victims and he likes to draw out their death. He has a superiority complex and don’t mend well with authorial figures. But, he’s extremely in tune with society, he blends in well. He probably has a high social standing, an CEO or owner of a business. He likes to be in charge,” Connor listed off, as if reciting from a text book.

 

“Unlike the popular serial killer, Jeffrey Dahmer, who was a sociopath, antisocial, awkward in society our killer is a leader. No one would expect him to be, bad. He is likely a perfect civilian, someone many people look up to,” Connor stopped, taking in a deep breath.

 

Hank nodded as he watched Connor, “So, what we’re looking for is a perfect civilian who blends into society perfectly and people see him as a leader,” Hank summarized as Connor nodded. “Exactly.”

 

“Well, that’s not going to be a walk in the park,” Hank huffed leaning back in his chair again.

 

“No, Lieutenant, it’s not,” Connor replied, nodding along as Hank moved to sit up straight again.

 

“But, we _will_ catch him,” Hank said looking directly into Connor’s eyes, the boy staring back, smile on his face.

 

“Yes we will.”

\--

Hank looked at his watch and frowned, it was nearing 1 AM and he hasn’t had a drink all day and he’s itching to get his hands around a bottle. His head is fuzzy and his throat parched, he knows that all he can do is drown a glass of Whiskey. It’s smooth flow and sharp burn. He can feel the intense craving setting in, the want for the clarity alcohol give him, the buzz and high he can feel with just a single sip.

 

And Cole, sweet, sweet Cole, the memory of his son that is always tugging at the back of his mind, pushing him to pick up the bottle and forget, the hope that maybe this drink will be his last, that this drink will end him. But that release never comes.

 

The drink makes him forget and simultaneously forces him to remember, the deep guilt that settles in the pit of his stomach. The screams of guilt and worthlessness, “It should have been me,” “he was so young, so full of potential,” “I should have died not him.” It should have been me.

 

Hank’s fingers twitched as his body began to tremble, softly shaking, it has been too long since his last drink, he needed it, his body needed it. He clenched his fists in his pants as he looked a deep breath, trying to rein in the cravings. He closed his eyes, the artificial light from the precinct stinging them. His gut jumped to his throat as he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Hank looked up, eyes wide and bloodshot as Connor stood in front of his, lips moving but no words coming out. It felt like Hank was under water, words muffled everything in slow motion.

 

“Lieutenant!” Connor called gently shaking the man, face worried.

 

“Wha-what?” Hank replied hand moving up to his temples to gently rub, the headache was back at full blast. A loud ringing in his ears.

 

“Lieutenant!” Connor called again, “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Hank moved one shaking hand to Connor’s shoulder as he came back to reality, the ringing subsiding. “I’’m-I’m ok,” Hank said softly, blinking away the pain as he tried to focus on Connor. Connor’s eyes furrowed as he looked at Hank, fear and distress lacing his expression. Hank off handily thought that this expression didn’t suit Connor. It’s better if he was smiling.

 

Connor looked around, biting his lips, “Let me get you something to drink, stay here,” he said quickly getting up and rushing out of the room. Connor soon came back with a white paper cup filled with light blue Gatorade, “Here, drink this it should help.”

 

Hank took the cup, hand softly shaking, a solid frown on his face as Connor softly grasped his hand, “Let me help you,” He said softly, bringing the cup up to Hank’s lips. Hank hadn’t realized how thirsty he really was until he took a drink of the Gatorade, he downed the whole cup before letting out a deep sigh, body stilling. “Thanks for that kid,” Hank muttered hand wiping down his face.

Connor shook his head as he set the cup down again, watching Hank, his brow still creased his worry, “Are you feeling better now?” He asked as Hank nodded, sighing.

 

“Sorry you had to see that,” Hank mutter as Connor shook his head, “Don’t worry, withdraw symptoms aren’t something you can really avoid.”

 

Hank’s eyes widened as he looked to Connor, “How did you-“

 

“I kinda profiled you as an alcoholic the second I met you,” Connor said bashfully, as if he was a kid stealing out of the cookie jar, “I’m sorry,”

 

Hank shook his head, a blush coating his cheeks “Shit,” he muttered, “Now I feel like you know way too much about me,”

 

Connor gave a small smile as he looked to Hank, “Is there something you would like to know about me?”

 

Hank sighed and shook his head, “Not really-actually, there is,” Connor looked to Hank, brows raised. “What caused you to plant Gavin on his ass today?”

 

“Oh, well,” Connor started moving to sit on the chair opposite Hank, “Detective Reed thought I was an intern at first, he asked me to get him coffee,”

 

No, he’s just an ass.

 

“And when I told him I wasn’t an intern and was actually an FBI agent tasked here for the case he got in my face and started yelling,” Connor replied as he fidgeted, “when I ignored him I think he got mad, he grabbed me and I kinda just snapped. I’m not too fond of being touch so my instincts went into over drive and I acted before I thought about it. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to cause a scene.”

 

Hank stared at Connor before he laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Oh man, I’m fuckin glad you kicked him to his ass. Someone needs to put him in his place,” he moved so he was sitting and facing Connor again, pointing his finger at the boy, “If he ever gives you shit again, don’t even hesitate to kick his ass.”

 

Connor blinked, nodding at Hank, “Dually noted.”

\--

Soon after their conversation about Gavin, Connor suggested for Hank to go home and get some rest. Hank agreed, too tired to do anything else. He longed for his bed and the bottle of Whiskey he knew that was next to it. It wasn’t even a question, after the day he has had, Hank Anderson was going to get wasted.

 

Connor knew this, he worried about the man’s health, it was oblivious he led a destructive lifestyle, boarder-line suicidal, but he didn’t know if there was anything he could do to help. “Shall I drive you home, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as he ushered the man outside.

 

“Nah, I can drive myself,” Hank replied waving off the boy’s hand.

 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to have an episode at the wheel,” Connor added, worried.

 

“How old do you think I am? I can take care of myself,” Hank growled as he turned to walk to him car.

 

Connor nodded as he watched Hank slam the door to his car and speed out of the parking lot. Connor frowned, did he do something to put Hank in a bad mood? Well, that really doesn’t matter at this point. Connor headed back inside and sat down at the table, going through his files. Connor wrote almost every file in the room, expect the ones that were done before he joined the case. Every file was written with meticulous detail, Connor left nothing out. All his thoughts and crime scene breakdowns were written in the files, the only way a person would have known more was to be at the crime scenes themselves. Connor was in for a long night as he decided to go through all the files once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have it! I hope you enjoyed this early chapter:))) 
> 
> sorry if the formatting is off as well, I guess i suck at formatting?? 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments please leave it down before i will try my hardest to answer them all 
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm also trying to write this story with as much canon information as possible! Like Hank on the Red Ice task force :) He was the head of it and after his big bust he was promoted to Lieutenant (youngest on the DPD to become Lieutenant), the ton of red ice found on boat is also canon :))))
> 
> I'm also trying to follow the time line of the game as much as possible but i did tweak a few things 
> 
> More things about both their pasts will come into light as the story progresses :DDD
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, i realized i might have written Hank slightly OOC?? Honestly I'm trying my best but Hank is a complicated character for me, while Connor comes easily it's hard for me to slip into Hank personality??? i hope that makes sense...anyway, I'm hoping the more i write Hank the better I'll be at portraying him!!


	3. Leave a message if that’s what you’re into but don’t expect me to call back. Beep. Or whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is getting anxious, Hank is getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 3...Imma be honest this chapter was...hard, I've mapped out a lot of the chapters and i know where i want my story to go but..this chapter was hard to get out. It's kinda like a filler chapter?? with not that much plot going on but it's kinda needed???? I don't want my story too seem rushed and trust me there are going to be a lot of action and angst in the future chapters!! but this chapter...seemed boring to me and was really hard to get out....ANYWAY, sorry about the rant! I hope you still like this chapter!!

Connor arrived back at the DPD around noon, after spending the night at the precinct going over files he decided to at least go to the hotel and freshen up. As officers and detectives filed in Connor quickly cleaned up the mess he made, (and by “Cleaned up” he means shoved all the files into a box for later) stopped into Fowlers office to give a simple report and headed out into the Detroit morning breeze.

 

When Connor arrived back at the hotel it surprised him how tired he really was. The flight from DC was uncomfortable and he hasn’t slept in at least two days. The boy dropped down on the hotel bed, the furniture giving a creek in use, as he sank down into the fluffy pillow. Connor let out the deep breath he’s been holding as his body relaxed into the bed, back aches slowly receding. His eye’s slowly shut, the days weight holding them down heavily. Connor slowly dozed as the hotel room stilled.

 

Connor’s rest didn’t last long because a few hours after he fell asleep, his phone went off. The loud obnoxious sound bouncing off the walls of the small hotel, startling the boy awake. Connor’s whole body jumped, aroused by the offending sound, he frowned moving to grab his phone and answering said device. “Special Agent Kans,” Connor said softly.

 

“Connor,” Came a quick, snipped reply.

 

“Amanda!” Connor gasped instantly moving to sit up straight in the bed, even though said lady was not present.

 

“I assume you have made progress on the case,” Amanda said skimpily, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

 

“There has been another murder, I checked out the scene and confirmed it was the same killer. He is in Detroit and I will catch him,” Connor replied, confident.

 

“I do hope you will, he has killed too many people to be allowed on the streets. Good work Connor, inform me if there are any…problems,” Amanda said as Connor nodded, even though he knew Amanda was not present.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Connor replied before the line cut. Connor let out a sigh as he laid back onto the bed, a weight once more on his chest. He has still made little progress; every second the unsub is allowed to roam a civilian is in danger. Connor frowned as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, he didn’t have any time to rest when there was still a killer loose.

\--

 

When Connor arrived back at the DPD the first thing he did was look for Hank at his desk. They needed to go and question the family, friends and any material witnesses. They also needed to go back to the bar and see if anyone saw the two together. But Hank, was nowhere to be found. Connor sat at his desk and waited for a while before he decided to call Hank. The call quickly led to voicemail “Hi this is Hank. Not here at the moment. Leave a message if that’s what you’re into but don’t expect me to call back. Beep. Or whatever,”

 

Connor blinked as he tilted his head to the side, “This is Connor, Lieutenant. I am at the PDP waiting for you. Please be back soon, we have things we have yet done,” Connor quickly hung up and sat back in the chair. After half an hour and still no sign of Hank Connor stood up the inquire the whereabouts of the man.

 

“Excuse me, officer?” Connor said to the officer stationed closest to Hank desk, “Do you have any idea where Lieutenant Anderson is at?”

 

The officer looked down to his watched then back up at Connor, “If he’s not in by now he probably won’t be in for the rest of the day.”

 

Connor frowned, “That won’t do, we have a case that we must attend to.”

 

“Well, if you really want to find him you can check the bars in town. He’s probably there or something.”

 

Connor nodded, “Thank you.” He took in a deep breath then turned and started out the door, it seems he’s on another man hunt.

\--

 

Connor checked three bars with no avail, the man sighed and looked to his watch, it was almost three, half the day has gone by yet Connor has barely gotten anything done. Irritation started to seep into his frame as his shoulders tensed, fists tightening. Amanda was expecting results and Connor has given her nothing, Amanda was expecting results, yet Connor is running around town looking for his drunk of a partner. Amanda was expecting result and Connor cannot fail her again.   
  


Connor checked the next location, Jimmy’s Bar, after talking with some of the officers back at the DPD they told him Hank would often frequent this bar. Connor walked in a small frown on his face, different from his usual soft smile, surprised by the darkness of the bar in contrast to the brightness of the sun outside. How the building managed to perfectly cut out all the sun, Connor will never know. There were a few patrons littered around the building and a man sitting at the bar who Connor quickly realized was Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor let out a breath in relief finally finding the man as he started towards him. He quickly filed to the back of his head to talk to someone about the excessive amounts of people drinking at three in the afternoon.

 

The neon lights bounced off Connor’s skin as he stepped up to Hank and set a hand on his shoulder, getting the man’s attention. “Lieutenant, this is Connor.”

 

Hank moved his head to look up towards Connor, a quirk in his brow as he downed what was left of his drink. “I know who you are,” Hank huffed waving his glass at the bartender, “Like I told my good man here, the plastic FBI agent assigned to work with me with your perfect smile and puppy dog expressions,” he muttered. “The man’s suited more for a kindergarten teacher then a fuckin agent,” Hank spat as the bartender slid Hank another drink. Connor looked at the bartender, brows furrowed. Why would he keep giving him drinks knowing he’s beyond his limit?

 

“Lieutenant, I advise you to stop drinking. You have had too much,” Connor said, frowning.

 

“Don’t eat this, don’t drink that,” Hank mimicked in a high-pitched voice trying to sound like Connor, he growled, “You’re not my fucking mother, get off my fuckin dick,” he hissed.

 

“Lieutenant, I am not on your dick, I just strongly advise you stop-“

 

“You know where you can stick your fucking advise?” Hank half yelled, cutting Connor off. The man frowned as he dropped his head to one side, “I’m sorry?” He asked, confused.

 

Hank growled, moving a hand up to flip Connor off, and take another drink of his whiskey. Connor, by this point, was thoroughly irritated, his frown deepened as he grabbed Hank drink, poured it on the floor, and slammed it upside down on the table. “You are cut off, Lieutenant.”

Connor waved to the bartender, “He’s done.”

 

“Hey! You can’t fucking do that, ya little shit,” Hank hissed as he stood up and grabbed Connor by the shirt.

 

“Please release me, Lieutenant, if you don’t I won’t be responsible for what happens next,” Connor said, frowning.

 

“Oh, fuck you!” Hank yelled, winding back to punch Connor in the face. But before Hank’s hand could make contact, Connor grabbed it, twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him to the table. “Please calm down, Lieutenant,” Connor murmured, as he moved a hand to his neck, finding a pressure point.

 

Hank struggled for a while, yelling profanities at Connor before slowly slipping away and dropping unconscious. Connor held onto hank for a little while longer to make sure he was knocked out before letting go of the man, letting him fall to the ground, not caring if his head happen to knock on a chair. Connor looked to the bartender with a small bashful smile, “Sorry about the disturbance,” he said as he hefted Hank onto his shoulders and started out the bar.

\--

 

Connor brought Hank back to his hotel room due to a lack of places he could go. He couldn’t exactly take Hank back to the DPD drunk like this, what was he going to do? Throw in a jail cell? Connor dropped Hank off in the room then ran out to buy some water, crackers and sandwiches in hopes of sobering Hank up. When he arrived back to the hotel room Hank still laid motionless on the bed. Connor set everything down on the table and he went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel. Connor searched for the loudest, most obnoxious sound he could and held his phone by Hank’s ears leaving the sound at full blast. The sound jolted Hank awake, hand jetting to the side of the bed for a gun.

 

“Welcome back, Lieutenant,” Connor said as he watched the man instantly regret his movements and double over holding his head.

 

“What the fuck…” Hank grumbled rubbing his forehead.

 

“Here, wipe your face,” Connor said giving Hank the towel before getting up to grab the bag of food he bought.

 

“Where the hell am I?” Hank moaned as he wiped his face, looking around the room. The room itself was pretty clean minus the files thrown around the table and boxes on the floor.

 

“It’s my hotel room, I’m staying here until the case is solved, chug this,” Connor said handing Hank a bottle of blue Gatorade and dug in the back for the crackers. “You also need to eat something, Sober up.”

 

Connor stood and walked over to the table grabbing a file, “We need to question the family and friends,” He said looking for their information, “We also need to visit the bar the man was last seen at.”

 

“Jesus Christ…” Hank grumbled drinking the Gatorade, “I just wake up and I already have all this shit…”

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor snapped, frowning, “it is almost 5 PM, it is no longer morning. I suggest you sober up so we can do our job.”

 

“Do this, do that, blegh,” Hank mumbled taking a bite of the crackers, “You’re not my mother.”

 

Connor stopped, as he stared down at the file, leaning on his hands. You could practically see the fans whirling in Connor’s head. “Lieutenant, may I ask you a personal question?” the man mumbled, voice low.

 

“What? I don’t give a fuck,” Hank huffed finishing the Gatorade.

 

“Do you hate the idea of having a partner or do you just hate me?” Connor asked, turning to face Hank, eyes focused on the man.

 

“The fuck? What the hell?” Hank hissed, glaring at Connor. “I have no fucking idea what you’re taking about.”

“You-you, everything you did today has disrupted my mission!” Connor hissed, face turning red, “You claim to care about our case but everything today showed me you don’t!! Not at all! I’ve been chasing this guy for almost two years now! Two years, Lieutenant!! I _need_ to catch him! I have to!” Connor ranted walking back and forth, giving wild hand motions. “This case is my life.”

 

Hank stopped and stared at the boy, eyes wide and blinking. He was serious, he was really serious, and it seemed Hank hurt him, or something. Connor took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself, heart racing. This was not how he wanted to start his partnership, “I’m sorry, for yelling,” he mumbled looking down as he shook his head, “just, this case is really important to me, and it just seems like you, don’t care. But I do, a lot, and if you could just-“ Connor let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore,” he mumbled moving to sit down at the table, head down and arms between his legs.

 

Hank watched the man in mild amazement, he didn’t know the kid could even raise his voice, that fact surprised him. A strong pain ripped itself through Hank’s head as he looked down to the crackers and Gatorade Connor handed him, then to the bag filled with little sandwiches and more Gatorade. Did the kid go and buy these for him? He turned to look towards the nightstand where two small white tablets lay, it was aspirin no doubt. The kid really thought of everything. Hank quickly downed the two tablets and looked towards Connor, the boy looked so dejected, mumbling to himself.

 

Hank frowned as he studied the boy, he honestly didn’t know what to say to make him feel better, or if he could say anything at all. It’s not like Hank could promise to stop drinking, if it were that easy he would have stopped ages ago but the pull for another drink was too much, it was a temptation he couldn’t resist. But he wanted to do better, for some reason seeing Connor upset tore at his heart. It’s like he kicked a puppy or something. Hank frowned as he slowly moved to stand up, afraid his head would try and kill him. He walked to Connor, setting a soft hand on his shoulder, Connor’s body tensed, tilting his head to look up at Hank, “I-um, I don’t really know what to say,” he mumbled “I’m sorry I upset you but I can’t promise I won’t do it again. I will try.”

 

Connor took a breath in and swallowed, body relaxing as he nodded at Hank, “Okay,” he said softly.

 

Hank nodded as he moved to sit across from Connor, “So? What do we have to do today?”

 

Connor pulled out a few papers as he looked through them, “I asked Jared Max’s friends and family to stop in and allow us to have a few words with them, they’ve agreed to come down to the PD tonight. We also have to visit the bar where he was last seen, it opens at 10 so I was hoping we could hit it tonight.”

 

Hank nodded a long slowly, as he held his head. Connor frowned as he stood and grabbed the bag full of food, “You should eat some more and hydrate yourself, it’ll help with the hangover,” Connor mumbled as he set two sandwiches and more Gatorade in front of Hank.

 

“Thanks,” Hank mumbled grabbing the Gatorade. Hank quickly unscrewed the cap and chugged half the bottle, “Let get back to the DPD then, we can work out what to do from there.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So thats it, I know i kinda portrayed Hank to be an ass...and thats bc i want drunk Hank to be an ass. Drunk people are irrational and do stupid things so i really wanted to portray drunk Hank and sober Hank to be very different. Drunk Hank is rude, mean, an real asshole while sober hank is just distant, sad, and needs a lot of help, oh and is also kinda an asshole.
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter came out to be so short, I'm honestly not satisfied with it but! this! chapter!! just wouldn't work!!!! AAHHH!!
> 
> I ended cutting this Chapter in half :/ You were also suppose to see Hank and Connor question the friends and family then go back to the bar but for some reason i just couldn't write it!!!!!! It just didn't come out right and I kept erasing it :((( 
> 
> So for the lack of good content in this Chapter the next chapter will be extra long!! I've already started on it and it's already so much better than this one!! I'm planning for it to be 5k+ with some real deeeeep conversations ;) 
> 
> ANYWAY, thank you all so much for sticking with me, i hope you still kinda enjoyed this jumbled mess :)
> 
> the next chapter should be up next friday! I'm going to try super hard to keep myself of schedule!!
> 
> please leave and comment and tell me what you think! i hope you still enjoyed it!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE! NOTE!

HI everyone!! Sorry I’ve kinda went radio silent for a few weeks there, some big stuff just happened in my life. A week or so back my mother basically kicked me out of my house and I had to go move in with my sisters, I rushed to pack all my things within a day and I was out and on a bus by the next day. Due to all the things that has happened I haven’t had time to write :( I’m currently trying to settle into my new home but it’s taking me a while to get comfortable, I haven’t written for a while now. But, everyday I’m here the better I feel! I wish I could promise you guys a chapter this week, but I don’t think I’ll be able to get one out, but for certain I’ll be able to get another chapter out by next Friday!! Thank you to all the people who have stuck with me and I promise I’ll be able to get back onto a normal schedule again!! Until then, thank you for all your support and love <3


	5. I like dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens, like so much dude, but Connor meets Sumo, so that's good right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! IT"S ME! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! 
> 
> and since i have zero chill i decided to post it a day early :p
> 
> Like i promised this chapter is much longer :3 I hit my 5k+ goal so this chapter is a whoooopin 7k!!! 
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the chapters i usually push out so its kinda new for me, there are parts i'm really proud of and there are some parts that are just ehhh....but either way i'm glad i wrote it :)))
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! oh yes, also a minor tw warning for those who are easily triggered, to prevent from spoiling any content please look to the end notes for the warnings
> 
> please stay safe guys! 
> 
> \--  
> Some quick background on the story that i can't put into the fic bc its basic knowledge in the world lmao, 
> 
> so the year is 2038, in my version of the world America when to war with Russia, North Korea, and China, i basically created the third world war, oops. So on America's side is Britain, France, Canada...maybe Germany, idk i haven't thought that much into yet, basically there is a war. and since i am extremely anti-trump, in this world trump basically started the war in the last year he was in office, he didn't run for re-election and left a huge mess for the next president to handle. The new president is just a random OC i made that i honestly don't know anything about except that she is female, (We need a lady president come on) 
> 
> so there we go, just a small background on the world lmao, it's kinda messy?? but i haven't thought that much into it yet?? I just know i needed a big war, whoops! 
> 
> also, if you haven't guessed it yet, Connor is a discharged veteran, how he got discharged at this young of a age??? tbc....
> 
> and finally, if any of that offended you, sorry i honestly don't care. please don't read my fic if it offends you, i hate trump. If i get any pro-trump comments i will delete them bc i just don't care and i don't want to deal with that bs. 
> 
> now on a much brighter note, i hope you all enjoy this chapter

Hank and Connor arrived back at the DPD, Connor ready to work and Hank ready for another drink. It was odd, Hank usually felt bad about drinking too much that wasn’t new, but Connor made him feel…guilty? As if he could be better but Hank knew he couldn’t. Everyone struggled with their own personal demons and Hank’s manifested in the way he drank. He doesn’t know how to cope with the endless thoughts and feelings inside him, so he turned to the bottle. A simple and easy escape, one drink and everything seemed better, even if it wasn’t.

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor started as they arrived back at their desk, “Please finish this before coming to the conference room,” he set another sandwich and Gatorade on the desk before walking off. Hank huffed as he dropped into his old, abused chair, the furniture creaking, he grabbed the sandwich and began ripping the plastic off as Captain Fowler walked over. 

 

“What’s this? Not eating a burger?” Fowler huffed laughing as he leaned on the desk, Hank scoffed as he drank the Gatorade, “The kid bought it for me. He’s says it’ll help me ‘Sober up,’” Hank mumbled

 

“The kid? Connor?” Fowler laughed as he eyed Hank, “Drank all night?” He asked, tone serious again. Hank huffed as he took another bit of the sandwich, “Was it bad?” Fowler asked again, watching Hank. Hank frowned as he slowly nodded, “The anniversary of his death is coming up,” Hank mumbled fiddling with the rapper.

 

Fowler let out a breath as he set a hand on Hank’s shoulder, “Be safe, Hank. You know my place is always open if you need it.”

 

Hank nodded, “Thank Jeff, but it’s not necessary.”

 

“Hank, I really worry about you,” Fowler said frowning, “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? All the drinking and shitty food and crap?” He let out a small sigh, “Cole’s death wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have done anything to save him.”

 

Hank frowned, “Hell I couldn’t have!” He hissed, “I could have been there Jeffery! I could have been there for my _son_ , if-if I wasn’t so fuckin focused on my job I could have been there for my son!” Hank yelled, waving his hands around. Fowler frowned as he waved away the staring faces. Everyone in the precinct knew about Hank’s son, that wasn’t new.

 

“Hank, you couldn’t have known,” Fowler said, lifting his hands in hopes of calming Hank down.

 

“I could have been there for him, Jeffery,” Hank mumbled leaning his face in his hands as he let out a sigh.

 

Fowler looked from Hank then to the rest of the precinct, he set a hand on Hank’s back, “Go to the bathroom, wash your face,” he mumbled, “Your partner’s waiting for you.”

\--

 

Hank walked into the conference room after he washed his face for the third time. He couldn’t get Cole out of his head now; the memory of his son swam around his head. Hank softly slapped his cheeks and looked to Connor as he turned to look at the man.

 

“I had just interviewed the father, it seems they had a divorce when Jared came out as gay, he didn’t have much to say to me except how his son would still be alive if he wasn’t a fag,” Connor mumbled looking down at his files, a frown on his face.

 

“What a fuckin prick,” Hank huffed shaking his head as he sat down next to Connor, “So who’s next?” he asked, pulling a file towards him to flip through.

 

“Jared’s mother, she seems very broken up about her son’s death,” Connor mumbled, “She’s still crying.”

 

“It’s difficult trying to get over the death of a child,” Hank replied, he understood from experience. A small lady walked into the room, accompanied by one of the officers, “Ms. Max is here for the interview,” The officer said before he made a swift exit, obviously timid towards the crying mother.

 

“Hello Ms. Max, would you please take a seat,” Connor said motioning towards the chair in front of him, “I’m sorry to have to ask you to come in during such a difficult time but we have a few questions for you.”

 

The lady nodded as she sniffled, moving to sit across from Connor, “This is my partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, we’re doing everything we can to find the man who hurt your son.”

 

Ms. Max nodded as he wiped her eye with a tissue, “I’ll do whatever I can to help,”

 

“Did your son have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt him?” Connor asked, watching the lady a she franticly shook her head.

 

“Jared was a good man! He was loved by everyone around him, he worked at a vet practice and he’s very good with children. His niece, she, she loved him s-so much,” She choked out, “h-he, oh god, I can’t believe this happened to him!” she cried.

 

Connor looked to the lady then down at his hands, it was obvious he was uncomfortable, it doesn’t seem like he’s good at dealing with crying women. Hank watched the lady as he reached over and set a hand on top of hers. He remembered when Cole first died, he was unable to do anything for months, he stayed at home and drank until the sun set then drank again. Not too much different from now, honestly.

 

Ms. Max sobbed as she slowly looked up at Hank, “I’m so sorry for your loss, ma’am, I understand how it feels to lose a child,” he said softly, “Nothing I can saw will make things any easier but, you have my word we will do everything we can to bring this son of a bitch down,” Hank said so sincerely Connor could have sworn there were tears in his eyes.

 

Connor looked over to Hank, eyes wide and surprised. Three hours ago, Hank was still slumming in a bar drunk as a door-nail and now he was promising a lady he would revenge her son. Connor honestly didn’t know what to think. He admired Hank so much, the tales he would hear about the man as he went through training. “He single handedly took down an entire drug ring by himself!!” “Promoted to Lieutenant after only 10 years on the force!” “He’s a legend.” Connor looked at the man and the dedication in his eyes, was this the same man from 20 years ago that was so famous? What happened to him?

 

Ms. Max nodded as he wiped at her face again, Hank straightened up “Do you know if your son ever dabbled in red ice?”

 

“Red ice?” Ms. Max repeated then shook her head, “Jared and I were very close, he told me everything. If he ever did anything like that he would have told me!” Ms. Max looked down at her hands, “Please tell me, why-why Jared? Why my son?”

 

Connor’s throat dried, this was what he hated the most. Not having answers, not knowing what to tell a mother who just wanted her son back. Two people who never did anything wrong, but tragedy still befell them. “Your son was a person of circumstance,” Connor said looking down, “There was no reason,” he whispered, hand gripping his pant leg tightly, “Our unsub has a type and your son fit his victim profile, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

“That-that can’t be…” Ms. Max mumbled, voice breaking, “That can’t be, Jared, he-he was such a good man! He didn’t deserve this…he-he didn’t!” Ms. Max cried as she dropped her head into her hands, Connor’s heart broke as he watched the lady. Small, fragile, human life is so delicate. “I think we got everything we needed,” Connor said softly as he stood to lead the lady out, “I’ll show you out, ok?” He said softly, moving a hand to gently help her up. Connor walked her out of the precinct, chest heavy and his heart in his throat.

 --

 

Connor walked back into the room and slumped down in the chair, “I’m not very good at this,” he mumbled, frowning, “I never know what to say, I don’t know what to do to help her.”

 

Hank watched Connor as he studied the boy and shook his head, “There’s nothing you can do, only time can heal,” he mumbled looking away. Hank couldn’t help but remember Cole every day, it was the little things that drove him nuts. Like how Cole would always put on his left sock first but his right shoe first, or his love for cheese, or how he would surprise the PD by bringing in a box of donuts. Cole’s been dead for four years now and Hank still haven’t fixed the hole it left in his heart.

 

“Lieutenant, can I ask you a personal question?” Connor asked as he watched the man. Hank blinked out of his memories and looked to Connor again, he cleared his throat and nodded. “Did you have a kid?” Connor asked as Hank held his breath. Had, he _had_ a kid. Hank nodded.

 

“I did, he died four years ago.”

 

One beat. Four. Connor swallowed, he wasn’t good with situations like this, he never knew what to say.  Connor nodded. “Can I ask you another personal question?”

 

“Shoot,” Hank said in a gruff voice.

 

“Do you have a dog?” Connor asked as Hank’s eyes widened, letting out the breath he was holding. “Because you always seem to have dog hairs on you and I saw a picture of a dog on your desk.”

 

Hank blinked as he watched Connor, letting out a huff of breath, almost like a laugh. “Yes, I do have a dog, his name is Sumo.”

 

Connor smiled, eyes sparking, “I like dogs,” he drawled.

 

“Yeah? You can come meet him tonight if you want,” Hank said smiling at Connor.

 

Connor’s eyes widened as he grinned, “Really?”

 

“Sure,” Hank said softly as he watched Connor, he knew if Connor was over he wouldn’t get drunk. He needed that.

 

Connor beamed as he looked down at the file, “Let’s get this done with quickly then!”

\--

 

The last two people they interviewed were Jared’s friends that he went to the bar with. They were the last two people to have seen him alive. They said going out on a Friday night was normal for the three of them, sometimes one of them went home earlier if they hooked up with someone they liked. This was the case for Jared.

 

Connor frowned as he watched the two men leave, “There’s really nothing to link any of the victims together except physical appearance,” he mumbled looking down, “They’re just random killings, if they fit the unsub’s type they’re a victim.”

 

Hank looked to Connor as he gently massaged his head, his hangover was finally starting to ebb but suddenly it came back full swing, “He’ll slip up and we’ll catch him, he can’t run forever.”

 

Connor frowned as he looked to Hank, “I’ve been chasing this guy for two years now, he doesn’t stay in one place for long. If I don’t catch him here I don’t know when he’ll resurface.”

Hank nodded as he reached for his water bottle, whishing it was whiskey, and downing a few gulps of the liquid. “We’ll catch him,” Hank said as he set down the bottle down and looked to Connor again, “We will.”

 

Connor nodded as he looked back at Hank, he didn’t understand it but for some reason Hank’s words calmed him. He doesn’t know what it is about the man that sets him in a peaceful lull, but Hank has been able to calm Connor with just a few words.

 

“Come on, lets clean this shit up and check out the bar. Maybe we’ll catch some lead,” Hank mumbled standing up as he started to pick up the files. Connor nodded as he started to follow Hank’s lead and pick up the files but suddenly a hand set on Connor’s shoulder that sent shivers down his spine. Connor dropped all the files and grabbed the hand harshly twisting the offending member until he was on the ground.

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me!” Officer Chris Miller cried from the ground, as his other hand flailed, dropping the phone he was holding.

 

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” Connor asked as he instantly let go of Chris and stepped back, head lower. “You surprised me and I, I’m not fond of being touch. I’m so sorry.”

 

Laughing came for the phone that dropped to the ground and Hank as he looked up at the man, Hank doubled over a hand on the table to keep him steady as he laughed. Connor’s face reddened as Chris tried to get up, “It’s not funny Hank! God, I feel like Gavin,” the officer grumbled rubbing his arm as Hank laughed louder.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Connor said helping Chris up, Chris laughed “Don’t worry, there was no harm done. The phone call is for you,” he said pointing to the phone that laid discarded on the ground.

 

Connor picked up the phone as he looked to Chris, “Thank you,” he said sincerely before setting the phone to his ear, “This is Connor,”

 

“CONNOR!” The phone yelled as more laughter came from the other end, “Did you just throw an officer of the law to the ground?” the voice asked as he more laughed came from the background. Connor easily identified the voice to be Markus and the background laughter to be his team mates at Jericho. Connor’s blush spread to his ear as he frowned, “You know how much I dislike being touch,” he mumbled looking around. He spotted Hank picking up the files Connor dropped and turned to watch the boy, an amused expression on his face.

 

“Yes, yes we all know,” Simon called from the background.

 

Connor tried to school his expression as he took in a deep breath, “Did you call for a reason or was it just to laugh at me?”

 

“Would you be mad if I said I called just to laugh at you?” Markus asked, amused

“Yes.”

 

“Then I won’t say it,” Markus hummed back a knowing smirk on his face, Connor groaned as Markus laughed again, “I’m kidding, I wanted to check in on how you’re doing. Everything ok down there?”

 

“Other than the fact we found another dead body? Yea everything is just dandy,” Connor grumbled as Hank tried to get his attention. Hank motioned that he was going to wait for Connor outside, Connor nodded.

 

“Whoa there, Con, no need to get snappy,” Markus replied, as Connor sighed, “I’m sorry, Marc, I’m just kinda stressed, I don’t want this guy to get another victim, but I don’t have anything! There’s nothing I can do except wait for this manic to kill again! I feel worthless Markus, like I could be doing a better job but I’m not!”

 

“Oh Con, you’re doing the best you can. You know that, there is no better man to be on this case but you, if you can’t get anything then no one can. We all believe in you,” Markus said as a small chorus of agreement echoed behind Markus. “And, we’ll always be here if you need us. We’ll fly down there if you need the help.”

 

Connor let out a breath as he smiled, “Thank guys,” he said softly, “I’ll make sure to call if I need anything.”

 

“We’re always here for you, Con!” Simon called as he stole the phone from Markus, (“Hey!”) “Give me a call if you needa talk, kay?”

 

Connor nodded even though he knew Simon couldn’t see him, “Thanks Si, I’ll make sure to give you a call.”

 

“Good,”

 

“Bye guys,” Connor said softly as a bunch of byes echoed back and Markus stole the phone back, “See you later, Connor.”

 

“See you later, Markus.” Connor hung up the phone as he looked down at the glowing phone. Connor and Markus have long ago stopped saying goodbye to each other, it was always some variation of ‘See you later,’ usually just a simple ‘later.’ After the events that happened during their time in the military Connor and Markus have not been able to say goodbye to each other. It was as if the word was taboo, they feared if they said it that would mean the end, and they didn’t want it to end.

 

Connor walked out as he saw Hank, leaning against the wall waiting for Connor. Connor thought this would be a classic scene in a movie, a man, rugged and handsome, leaning against the wall, cigarette in mouth. But Hank wasn’t smoking, and this wasn’t a movie.

 

“Ready?” Hank asked as he noticed Connor arrive, Connor nodded as he followed the man to his car.

 

“So? Who called?” Hank asked as they got settled in the car and started off to the bar that Jared was last seen in.

 

“My best friend and his team,” Connor replied as he fiddled with the seatbelt strap, it uncomfortably pulled at his neck, “They wanted to check in and see how I was doing on this case. They offered to come down and assist us, but I told them they didn’t have to.”

 

“FBI buddies of yours?” Hank asked as Connor nodded. “Markus and I joined together after we were discharged, Marines. He now heads task force Jericho and I’m a floater agent. I’m very close with them and sometimes accompany them on their cases, if needed.”

 

“Jericho? I’ve heard of them.” Hank said softly, “Up and coming FBI task force that has almost broken the record of cases solved by one team, what is it? Four? Five years now?”

 

Connor smiled, “Five years, and they broke that record a few months back.” Connor loved Markus and his team, the four made an incredible team and were honestly a force to be reckoned with. In just short five years team Jericho solved more cases then any FBI team have ever in five years. Connor was fiercely proud of his friends and it showed on his face.

 

“You’re close with them?” Hank asked peeking at the boy’s expression, Hank doesn’t think he’s seen that kind of expression on Connor yet. Smiling yes, immensely proud? Well, he has now.

 

Connor nodded looking down, “They have been there for me every time I needed them, for everything.”

 

“That’s good,” Hank nodded, a small smile on his face, “It’s good to have friends like that.”

 

“What about you?” Connor asked looking up to Hank.

 

“What about me?” Hank asked looking back to Connor.

 

“Do you have any friends like that?” Connor asked as Hank turned back to the road. Hank thought on the question, _did_ he have any friends like that? He honestly didn’t know anymore, after Cole’s death Hank pushed everyone away. It was like he was a different man than before, he started drinking and stopped caring about anything. But, Jeffery was always there, even though all the disciplinary lectures and rough words, Jeffery was a solid force in his life. He helped Hank plan Cole’s funeral when Hank couldn’t even get out of bed, he gave Hank as much leave as he needed to mourn, and he was there to drag Hank’s depressive ass out of the house to show him life still continued. Even today Jeffery reached out trying to help Hank. “Yea,” Hank replied, nodding, “I do.”

 

“Yeah?” Connor hummed, smiling.

 

“Yeah, Jeffery has always been there for me, even when I tried to push him away,” Hank said, eyes focusing on the road.

 

“Captain Fowler?” Conner asked, shock lacing his voice. Hank laughed as he turned to peek at Connor’s expression. “What? You seem surprised.”

 

“Because I am!” Connor replied shaking his head, “Captain Fowler just doesn’t seem the type…” he mumbled.

 

Hank laughed nodded, “You’re right,” he said softly, “he really doesn’t seem the type, but he is. We went to school together, Fowler and me. We just clicked I guess, we been friends for over 30 years now.”

 

“Wow,” Connor breathed leaning back, that was longer than he’s been alive, “that a really long time.” Hank laughed as he pulled into the bar’s parking lot, “You’re right. It really is.”

\--

 

Connor and Hank walked into the bar as they looked around, it was still early, so it seemed they were still setting up and cleaning up the mess for the festivities from the day before. A man dressed in a velvet like suit walked over, glitter on his face. Connor blinked at the makeup, the glitter looked surprisingly good on the man eyelids and cheeks even though it looked to be haphazardly put on. “How can I help you gentlemen? Unfortunately, we aren’t open yet,” The man said, clasping his hands together.

 

“Hi, I’m special agent Kans and this is Lieutenant Anderson, we have a few questions concerning a frequent customer of yours,” Connor said as he pulled out his badge and showed the man, Hank doing the same thing but also pulling out a photo of Jared.

 

“This is Jared Max,” Hank started handing the man a photo, as he nodded. “Maxie, yeah, I know him,” the man grinned looking at the two, “My name is Magnus Drake, I quite good friends with Maxie, he comes almost every week.” Magnus said smiling, then his face dropped, “Did something happen? Is he in trouble?”

 

Connor took in a small breath and swallowed as he opened his mouth to relay the news, but Hank beat him to it. “Jared Max is dead. He was killed and found dead in his bedroom,” Hank relayed as Connor looked up to the man. Did he somehow sense Connor was bad at relaying bad news?

 

“What? No way, Maxie was such a good guy, no one would want him dead,” Magnus mumbled as he gently set a hand on his throat.

 

“We believe it to be the work of a serial killer, the man didn’t have a personal vendetta against Mr. Max, he just happened to fit the killer’s profile, he was…at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Connor said looking to magnus, a sorrowful frown on his face.

 

“Oh my god, that is terrible,” Magnus mumbled as he moved a hand to run though his gelled hair, undoubtedly a nervous habit. After a few minutes of the man muttering to himself he turn to the two with determined eyes, “What can I do to help?” He asked, face serious.

 

Hank let a smile slip onto his face as he pulled out a small notebook and pen, “Was Mr. Max present in your bar last Friday?”

 

“Yes, he was accompanied by his two friends, they come every Friday,” Magnus replied nodding.

 

“Did Mr. Max show any weird behavior when you last met him? Did he do anything out of the ordinary?” Connor asked as he watched Magnus, eyes intent.

 

Magnus shook his head, “Not that I know of, he looked like his usual self, I asked him how he was, and he told me about the dogs that came into his pet practice that day. Maxie loved animals you see, he was always devastated when he had to put down a dog.”

 

Connor took in a deep breath, “We believed the unsub picked up Mr. Max at your bar and they then returned to Mr. Max’s house. Do you remember who Mr. Max when home with that day?”

 

Magnus blinked as he tried to think back, “I’m not too sure, I see so many faces everyday it becomes a blur,” he frowned, “I do remember he was quite handsome but not much else. He was taller than Maxie, blonde? I think,” he muttered, fingers softly on his chin and cheek.

 

“That matches,” Hank mumbled, flipping close his notebook, “anything that possibly stood out?”

 

“Actually, yes,” Magnus nodded, suddenly remembering something, “The man, he had a tribal tattoo, on his neck,” Magnus said, as he gently stroked his neck with his fingertips. Connor watched the man’s hands as he swallowed, his hands were usually, erotic. Connor quickly snapped his eyes up to Magnus again, a smirk on his face.

 

Hank nodded as he wrote everything down, “Thank you so much for all the information, if we conclude anything we’ll be sure to inform you.”

 

Connor forced out a smile and tried his best to keep my blush underhand, it wasn’t everyday he was caught staring. Connor cleared his throat and finally smiled, looking towards Magnus, “Thank you very much for your cooperation, Mr. Drake-“

 

“Magnus,” Magnus said cutting Connor off, “Magnus is just fine,” he said smiling.

Connor let out a small breath from his mouth as he nodded at Magnus, “Magnus then,”

 

Magnus grinned as he stepped towards Connor, gently slipping a business card into his lapel pocket, “And, feel free to come back anytime, but not on official business, agent.”

 

Connor took in a breath as he observed Magnus, it wasn’t just his hands that were erotic. The man was basically exuding the aura. Connor nodded as Magnus gave Connor’s chest two small pats, his whole body freezing and tensing up, before stepping back, “I look forward to seeing you two soon,” Magnus said softly.

 

Hank nodded at the man as he slipped his notebook into his pocket and turned to move but stopped as Connor stayed rooted to the spot. Hank frowned as he looked Connor up and down, “Connor,” Hank said waving at the boy, “Connor, let’s go,” Hank said moving and cupping his shoulders and leading him out the door. As the two stepped out Connor slowly relaxed into Hank’s hand. “What the hell happened back there, Connor?” Hank asked as he surveyed the boy.

 

Connor’s body trembled as he moved his hand to gently rub at his wrists, “I’m sorry,” he started shaking his head, “I-he just,” Connor stopped as he let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m not fond of being touched,” he mumbled. Hank blinked as he looked down at the boy, then quickly recoiled his hand, “Oh god, sorry,” Hank said after he realized he was still holding the boy’s shoulder. Hank remembered Connor told him this once, when they talked about Gavin. The inclination completely flew over Hank’s head and he promise himself to remember to stop touching Connor.

 

Connor shook his head, “It’s ok,” he said softly as he rubbed his wrists then looked up to Hank, Hank blinked as he noted how small Connor looked in this moment. “Can I meet your dog?” Connor asked in a small voice as a gentle smile broke out on Hank’s face, “Yeah.”

\--

Connor stepped out of the car and looked to the house in front of him, so this is where the Lieutenant lived. It was a one-story house with a nice front yard, the outside appearance was oddly clean compared to Hank’s desk and well, personality.

 

Hank let out a large sighed as he started towards the house, “My place is really dirty inside,” he mumbled, looking for the right key for the house, “I haven’t really cleaned in a long time.”

 

“That’s ok, Lieutenant,” Connor started smiling, excited to meet the dog. From the picture on Hank’s desk Connor guessed he had a Saint Bernard, a giant dog. “I am sure it is hard to keep everything clean with your job and everything!”

 

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Hank mutter, unlocking the door. My job, dog, and alcohol problem that is. Loud stomping came from the opposite side of the door as nails clashed with a wood floor, “Oh yea, he’s a jumper.”

 

“What?” Connor asked confused as Hank opened the door, a giant dog jumping on Connor and toppling the boy over. Connor gave a small scream that soon turned into a loud laugh as Sumo started licking Connor’s face, slobber getting everywhere. “Oh god, Sumo!” Connor laughed trying to reign in the giant dog, “wait, stop, you’re getting me all dirty!!”

 

Hank stood watching the two as he laughed, stepping over the pile of dog and limbs he walked into the kitchen and shook sumo’s food bag, “Sumo! Food!” Hank yelled as he dog perked and instantly started running towards Hank. Connor continued to laugh as he sat up rubbing slobber off his face. “He’s so cute,” Connor said fondly as he walked over to Hank. Connor eyed the house as he walked in, Hank was right when he said the house was messy, take out boxed were littered all around, trash piled in the kitchen and loose close hung in odd places.

 

“God, I needa shower,” Hank mumbled looking down at his sweat soaked shirt.

 

Connor looked to Hank as he smiled, “Feel free to take a shower, Lieutenant,” Connor said looking down at Sumo, “I can watch Sumo!”

 

Hank blinked at Connor and nodded, “Well, ok then,” he mumbled walking around Sumo, “Just, make yourself at home, I guess,” He mumbled walking farther into the house.

 

“I will,” Connor said smiling at Hank as he watched the man walk off. Connor took in the scene around him and took in a deep breath. Well, he’s got some work to do. Connor walked around the kitchen and surveyed the area, he quickly found a large black trash bag and started to clear off the area. The kitchen was littered with old take out boxes, beer bottles and cans. Connor frowned. No wonder Hank was always so cranky. Connor let out a breath as he cleared the table of trash, leaving a lone picture frame upside down on the table. Connor blinked as he picked up the photo. A little boy around the age of 10 smiled back at him. This must be Hank’s son…I wonder how he died.

 

Connor shook the thought out of his head as he cleared the counter and dragged the half full bag into the living room, throwing all the trash he could see into the bag. The large black trash bag was full before Connor finished with the living room, he quickly tied it off and set it next to the door to take out. Connor eventually finished colleting all the trash, filling up two black trash bags. He grinned looking around, the house already looked much cleaner without all the trash. Sumo walked over to Connor and gently nudged his leg with his nose, asking for attention. Connor laughed as he bent down and pet the large dog, rubbing behind his ears. “Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are,” Connor cooed to the large canine.

 

Connor laughed as he stood up again, opening the front door. He knew if he left the trash for Hank to take out the man was never going to get it done. Connor grabbed the two large trash bag and walked it out to the trash bin, Sumo following with a smaller trash bag in his mouth. Connor laughed as he saw the dog and took the bag from him. “Oh! You’re such a good boy!” Connor said happily kissing the dog’s head and rubbing his cheek. Connor made two more trips for the trash, with Sumo helping, eagerly walking behind him.

Connor smiled as he kneeled down and pet Sumo, “You’re such a good boy, is there anything you can’t do?” He asked jokingly as Sumo shook his head, as if saying no. Connor blinked as he smiled at the dog, “Well, can you gather all the clothes?” He asked, of course he couldn’t. Sumo was just a dog, Connor laughed to himself as he stood up, getting ready to do the dishes as Sumo trotted off. Connor blinked surprised as he watched the dog, Sumo pulled shirts off chairs and piled them onto the ground, in one pile. Connor’s eyes widened, “Jesus, you really can do everything can’t you?” he laughed.

\--

 Hank soon came out of the shower a towel draped on his neck, aghast. His house was clean, this was defiantly not what it looked like 45 minutes ago. “Connor?” Hank called walking slowly around the house as if it wasn’t his.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor called back from the kitchen, Hank swiftly made his way to the kitchen, noting Sumo laying in his bed in the corner of the room. “What the hell are you doing?” Hank mumbled as he saw Connor, arm deep in a pile of dishes.

 

“I cleaned up a bit, Lieutenant,” Connor chirped, grinning.

 

“What the hell, Connor! You didn’t have to do that,” Hank sighed rubbing a hand over his face. The counters were even wiped down, Jesus how the hell did this boy do all this in 45 minutes. Connor laughed as he shook his head, “You said to make myself at home so that’s what I did,” Connor hummed, “My friends tell me I have a cleaning problem.”

 

“No shit,” Hank muttered looking around, all the trash was taken out and tables clean, hell the only thing he didn’t do was vacuum. Which is impossible because Hank does not own a vacuum. “Oh! Lieutenant, can you take that pile of clothes into the laundry room? I didn’t know where it was at,” Connor said motioning to the pile of clothes stacked in the center of the room. Hank blinked as he nodded, “Um, yeah,” he mumbled bending down to pick up the pile of clothes and headed to the laundry room. By the time Hank came back Connor was wiping down the sink and his hands, starting the dishwasher.

 

“Now that’s much better,” Connor said smiling as he turned to Hank. Hank was frowning, Connor’s face dropped, did he over step his boundaries? “What’s wrong?” Connor asked, worried, “Should I not have done that?”

 

“No, no, Connor, you did not have to fuckin clean my house,” Hank said walking over to the boy, a strong urge to shake him, “Like, thanks for doing it, but you didn’t have to.”

 

Connor smiled again as he walked towards Hank, “I cleaned because I wanted too, it helps me clear my head.”

 

Hank sighed, then smiled at Connor, “Well, thanks, I guess.”

 

Connor grinned, “No problem! Are you hungry? I can make something quick, though there isn’t much in your kitchen…”

 

“No no, you’ve done enough. Sit down, I’ll make some food, or something.” Hank muttered walking into the kitchen scratching at his neck. When was the last time he cooked? It has got to be years now, what could he even make? “Um, you ok with spaghetti and meatballs?”

 

Connor smiled as he sat down at the table, “Yes, that would be great.”

 

“Great,” Hank muttered softly as he pulled out a jar of sauce, pasta, and frozen meatballs. Soon Hank had a pot of spaghetti and was dishing out two portions, one for himself and one for Connor. He walked over setting the plate one the table before walking to the fridge, “Want anything to drink?”

 

“Water will be fine,” Connor smiled as Hank walked back with a cup of water and a beer bottle. Connor frowned at the beer but didn’t say anything. “I haven’t cooked for a while, I hope things taste ok,” Hank mumbled sitting down, as Sumo laid under the table hoping to get some scraps.

 

“It tastes fantastic, Lieutenant, thank you,” Connor said eating the food.

 

“Now you’re just kissing my ass,” Hank laughed, eating himself.

 

The two ate in comfortable silence before Connor stopped and looked up to Hank, “Lieutenant, can I ask you a person question?”  
  


“Jesus, you’re just full of personal questions, aren’t you?” Hank mumbled, rubbing his head, “You know you don’t have to keep asking me, you can just ask the question.”

 

Connor nodded, “Ok,” he said softly, “Then, Is Sumo a service dog?” Hank blinked as he looked to Connor, surprised by his question. “Um, yeah, he is.”

 

Connor hummed nodding, “Why do you have a service dog, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as Hank let out a sigh, hand running down his face.

 

“I’m sorry, should I not have asked that? It’s just, Sumo helped me take out some of the trash and when I jokingly asked him to help me with the laundry he did it,” Connor asked, frowning.

 

“No. no, it’s fine,” Hank sighed, “It’s just, Sumo was for my son.”

 

Connor blinked and tilted his head to the side, “Your son?”

 

Hank nodded, “Yeah, my son had difficult hearing and seeing, even with glasses and a hearing aid,” Hank let out another sigh, chest hurting, it has been four years and Hank can’t believe it’s still hard to talk about his son. “We got sumo to help him, they were inseparable, basically attached at the hip. Sumo is a very smart dog and he knows a lot of basic commands, pick up the clothes is one of them.”

 

Connor nodded, “I see,” he said softly, “If I may, what happened to your son, Lieutenant?” he asked as he watched Hank tense. Connor knew this was a touchy subject for Hank, hell, it’s probably a touchy subject for anyone. Connor watched Hank, eyes intent as he waited for the man, he knows this will take a while and well, if Hank doesn’t want to tell him that’s fine as well. “You don’t have to tell me if-“ Hank held a hand off to cut Connor off.

 

“No, it’s fine, just,” Hank took in a deep breath, “just give me a sec, ok?” He asked as he slowly let out a breath. Connor nodded as he looked down to his pasta and took another bite. Connor waited a while before Hank finally let out another breath and began talking. “Five years ago, I picked up a homicide case, the bastard was a child molester turned murder,” Hank huffed out as Connor flinched. This was not a good beginning to how Hank’s son died.

 

“I worked on the case for three months, and I was so close to catching the guy. Motherfucking Dan Haymen, I caught the asshole, my name was plastered all over the news as the man who brought down the son of a bitch,” Hank hissed. “But, the bonds were loose, and he escaped, we spent hours trying to track down the man until I got a phone call from my son. He said he was scared, someone had broken into the house. He was hiding under his bed with Sumo,” Hank mumbled, voice breaking as he recounted the events, he took in a deep breath, “By the time I got there Haymen had shot my son, my dog, and then himself.”

 

Connor took in a breath as it caught in his throat, “Sumo laid on top of Cole, as they both bled out. Even till the last second Sumo was with my son, god damned dog,” Hank muttered as tears peeked at his eyes. “My son was dead on sight.”

 

Connor stared at Hank as his throat tightened, breaths uneven. Tears silently slid down Connor’s face as he stared at Hank. This was it, this is why Hank changed. Once the outstanding detective who solved crimes like it was nothing was soon diminished to a crabby drunk. Connor can still see the grief on Hank’s face as he pinched his face in a frown, Sumo setting his big head on Hank’s lap, whining. 

 

Connor opened his mouth to speak as Hank turned to look at the boy, an expression of pure shock when he saw Connor’s tears, silently streaming down the boy’s face. “I am so sorry,” Connor stared as Hank, “I am so sorry,” Connor cried as his face broke, “No one de-deserves to lose their life s-so young, and you, you didn’t do anything to deserve yo-your son being ripped away from you, I’m so sorry,” Connor cried as he hid his face in his hands.

 

Hank let out a huff as he pinched the tears from his eyes, he gently patted Sumo on the head and moved to stand up. Hank walked over to Connor, setting a soft hand on his shoulder as the boy looked up the to man, eyes wide and tear filled, Hank held his arms out for Connor, letting the boy choose his next move. Connor instantly stood and hugged Hank, face burying in his chest and tears streaming freely. Hank gave a small sad smile, gently patting Connor on the back allowing himself a few tears.

\--

The two later settled on the couch, after cleaning up the kitchen, Connor insisted. Hank sat on one end and Connor the other, Sumo spreading so he was in the middle, head on Connor’s lap, butt in Hank’s. Hank give a little huff in protest before accepting his fate and patting the dogs butt. Hank itched for a drink as he stared at the TV, re-runs of old series were on, ones from Hanks time. Hank looked over at Connor, the boy grinned and pet Sumo, giving the dog kisses and more love and affection than he usually got. The damn dog was getting spoiled.

 

Hank couldn’t help but think back to the day they had, it was weird thinking about all that has already happened in the short two days he’s known Connor. He certainly didn’t act like the docile puppy he looked to be. The frantic reactions he had to being touched was odd as well, it completely contradicted his happy exterior. Thinking back on it, it was odd, Hank had only witnessed the behavior, he never experienced it, and he was sure he’s touched Connor multiple times on the shoulder and back. They were innocent touches but when Chris touched his shoulder back at the precinct, Connor had thrown him to the ground. Huh. Weird.

 

“Hey, Connor,” Hank started looking to the boy, Connor looked up from the dog to Hank, a smile on his face. “Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor replied.

 

“Since you asked me so many things, can I ask you something?” Hank asked, as Connor perked. Connor was excited Hank wanted to know something about him.

 

“Of course!” Connor grinned, as Hank let out a small breath. “Why don’t you like being touched?” Connor froze, he was less excited now. Of all the question’s Hank would have asked of course this was the one. Hank was a detective, that Connor was sure of, of course he would have noticed the oddity that was how Connor reacted to other people. It’s not like he hid it well.

 

“Um, well,” Connor started, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he could feel his body tensing as he moved to adjust himself under Sumo, rubbing at his wrists. “It’s kinda personal and…” Connor trailed off as Hank shook his head, “You don’t need to tell me, Connor.”

 

“No, it’s just, I don’t want you to change your opinion of me, after you know…” Connor mumbled as he let out a sigh, Hank smiled shaking his head, “It won’t.”

 

Connor nodded, taking in a deep breath as he fiddled with Sumo’s floppy ear, chest tight. “When I was 13,” Connor started as he stared intently at the top of Sumo’s head, unable to look elsewhere, “my parents died in a car crash. I was put into foster care and the couple that took care of me were…awful.”

 

“Oh god, Connor,” Hank sighed as he dropped his head, this was not the kind of sob story he had expected. Looking at Connor now he could piece together exactly what had happened. Hank has seen enough child-abuse victims in his line of work to understand the side effects it leaves in adults.

 

Connor smiled sadly as he scratched behind Sumo’s ear, the giant dog letting out a hot breath of air, “They were abusive in every sense of the word. Physically, mentally,” Connor paused, Hank could feel the on-coming flinch the next word was going to give him, “sexually. They controlled my every move yet were simultaneously neglective. The second I turned 18 I left, I joined the marines and I went to war, my entire life changed when I lost my parents,” Connor whispered as he glanced up at Hank, eyes glazed but no tears fell, “So, I understand a thing or two about losing someone you love.”

 

Hank watched he boy as he poured his heart out, unsure as to what to say. There was nothing he could say to change the past, that was impossible. Connor knew that, and he lived with the pain, he carried it every day and fought it. Hank couldn’t believe how strong this young man was, only 28 and he already carried the pain of a solider. (Spoiler not spoiler ;)

 

Hank let out a small breath as he moved his hand to set on top of Sumo’s back, palm facing up next to Connor. Hank would let Connor inchoate the contact, if he wanted it. Connor looked at the hand and gave a sad smile, he reached out and gripped the man hand tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Connor, that must have been hard for you,” Hank said softly as he gripped Connor’s hand back.

 

Connor nodded as he closed his eyes tightly and held onto Hank’s hand like it was a lifeline, “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Minor character death and Past abuse  
> \--  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> There was have it boys and girls! I dearly hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, i honestly teared up when i wrote about hank's son, ;-; I know i was the one who came up with the backstories but i didn't think it was going to effect me this much to write it out!! This isn't the end of the sad pasts unfortunately, things get...even more intense, hah. 
> 
> From here on there will be a lot more progression in the story! Hank and Connor might finally start to notice...things..about each other....hmmmmm 
> 
> ANYWAY! please leave a comment if you have any questions or want to tell me something! you can follow me on twitter @cosmiclovv if you want updates on the fic or see a bunch of DBH fan art, lol, i made a twitter dedicated to DBH ;) oh! but be warned, it is an 18+ account so if you are a minor please be carful
> 
> next chapter should be out on friday...at the latest
> 
> \--  
> edit: I was notified of a few mistakes and i have fixed them! Enjoy!


	6. I think this is paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim appears and Connor is more desperate than ever to find his killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!! IM SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IVE BEEN GONE
> 
> As you all know i was forced to move and i have finally gotten settled in with my sisters! I can finally get on a normal schedule again :DDD
> 
> Here's the update you guys have been waiting for!! I have to admit this isn't my best work but good things are to come :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there's anything you want to tell me leave a comment!!

Connor went back to his hotel around one in the morning with what felt like a weight off his chest. It was odd, he’s never felt like this before. The only time he’s ever felt similar was when he told his foster family to fuck off and joined the marines. That was almost ten years ago. Now, he was 28, an ex-marine, working for the FBI, and happy. Connor is happy. Connor is a happy man and now, Connor thinks he could be happier. 

Even though Connor had a late night he arrived back at the DPD right on time. He watched as officers filed in to the room and clocked in. His eye’s strayed from his computer a few times to watch the door before quickly snapping it back, remembering the case file he was typing up. There was no reason to get excited. Hank will arrive when he arrives. But, even knowing that it didn’t stop Connor from looking for the man. 

Objectively, Connor was distracted and working while distracted was dangerous. People could die! Though in this case the only person at risk to die was Connor, and it was of a wondering mind. After typing up a few more lines Connor decided it was best to get a coffee for Hank, the man is no doubt tired and would like his coffee when he arrived. So, Connor did what every good partner would do and got up to get Hank his coffee. 

In his short time in working at the PD he wouldn’t have described it unpleasant, in fact Connor was having a good time working there. Although there were a few kinks, and a few he meant one, one very big kink in the shape of detective Gavin Reed. The man was what you would call a grade A asshole. He seemed to take the detective vs. FBI rivalry very seriously although the problems were mostly resolved back in the 20’s. (And by 20’s I mean 2020’s bc they’re in the future woooooow) But it seemed Detective Reed had a personal vendetta against Connor, and not solely because he was a Fed, but because he was embarrassed in front of the whole precinct. Though, not the first time. 

Now, detective Reed stood in front of the coffee machine with his scowl and a paper coffee cup. Oh boy, Connor let out a small breath as he walked over, avoiding bumping into Gavin and pouring Hank a cup of coffee. “What this? You Hank’s lap dog or something?” The man growled as he glared at Connor. Connor gave a polite smiled as he mixed in cream and sugar, then turned to Gavin. “No, I’m just getting the Lieutenant coffee, I know he’s had a long night.”

Gavin hissed as he crushed the paper cup in his hands and tossed it in the trash, “Listen here you fuckin plastic prick,” 

Connor blinked as he tilted his head to a side, “I can guarantee I am made from every bio-component you are,” Connor countered as Gavin growled advancing towards Connor, arm raised. 

“Gavin!” Officer Chris called as he walked into the break room, “The chief is looking for you.” 

Gavin looked from Chris then to Connor before letting out a huff and walking out of the room. Connor let out a deep sigh as he looked to Chris a grateful smile on his face, “thank you, officer.” 

Chris smiled as he laughed at Connor, “Hey, it’s no problem, just call me Chris, Ok? Officer is way too formal for friends.” 

“Friends?” Connor asked as he looked to Chris, a surprised smile lacing his face. 

“Yeah dude, friends,” Chris replied grinning. 

Connor nodded, as he moved to grab the coffee, “Well, thanks, Chris.” 

“Any day Connor,” Chris laughed as he gave Connor a two-finger salute before walking out of the break room. 

Huh, friends.   
\--

Connor soon made his way back to his desk and to his delight Hank sat in his desk adjacent from Connor’s. “Good morning, Lieutenant!” Connor said happily moving to hank the cup to Hank, “I made you some coffee.” 

Hank looked to Connor and gave him a groggy nod and accepted the coffee, it was obvious the man had just woken up and dragged himself to work. “What’s got you so happy at the crack ass of dawn?” He grumbled taking a sip of the coffee, surprised at how good the usual bitter liquid tasted. 

“Happy?” Connor asked as he moved a hand to touch his face. 

“Yea, it’s like you’re radiating sunshine or something. Dude, stop, you’re seriously starting to hurt my eyes,” Hank mumbled as he set the cup down to rub at his eyes. 

Connor blinked confused as he moved his hand to touch his lips, surprised they were still in a large smile. Connor hadn’t stopped smiling since his conversion with Chris. Connor let out a small laugh looking at Hank, “Um, office-Chris and I,” Connor started after fixing his mistake, “are friends, he called me his friend,” He finished cheerfully. 

Hank raised an eye brow as he gazed at Connor, “Chris called you his friend and that’s why you’re so happy?” he said slowly staring up at the boy before letting out a loud laugh and patting Connor on the head, “You’re really like a puppy,” he teased. 

Connor tilted his head to one side, confused, “But I’m human?” 

Hank laughed again before he realized his hand still on Connor’s head, “Shit, sorry,” He said quickly pulling back his hand, but Connor moved and grasped his hand between both of his, “No,” Connor said quickly, eyes wide, “It’s fine, I-I like that,” He mumbled

Hank looked to Connor, blinking, “You like being petted?” 

“I like you patting my head,” Connor replied smiling again, “It makes me feel…good,” 

“Huh,” Hank huffed looking to Connor, “I see,” He looked down to his hand that was still grasped between Connor’s, “Ya gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?” he asked raising a brow. 

“Oh! My god I’m so sorry!” Connor gasped releasing the man’s hand. Hank huffed out a laugh as he turned back to his desk, “It’s fine kid.” 

“Hank! Connor!” Fowler called from in his office, “Office!” 

“Duty calls,” Hank mumbled moving to stand as he walked into Fowler’s officer, Connor on his trail. Hank seated himself in front of the chief as Connor stood, hands at his sides. Fowler let out a deep sigh as he looked from Connor to Hank and then settled on Hank, “We have another victim,” 

Connor snapped into focus as he looked to the chief, “Are we sure it’s the same guy?” he asked, hands tightening into fists at his side. The chief nodded as he turned to look at Connor, “It’s the same guy, Ben’s already at the scene, go, he’s waiting for you.” 

Connor nodded as he turned to look at Hank, the man let out a sigh before stretching his legs and moving to stand. “Alright, let’s go then.”   
\--

“Henry Jacson, age 25,” Ben started as he showed the two inside, “He was found by his sister, she lives with him and she was out of town on a business trip. She has a solid alibi, she is also his last remaining family. Their parents died in the military, last known location is unknown. Henry hasn’t been spotted outside of his house for three days, last time someone saw him was at work, last Wednesday.”

“So, he’s been missing?” Hank asked pulling on a pair of gloves, “Was there a missing person’s report?” 

Ben shook his head, “His co-workers thought he was playing hooky and his sister didn’t even know he was missing,” 

“Dead parents, now this, poor kid,” Hank mumbled looking at the man. 

“What was the murder weapon?” Connor asked as he moved to poke around the inside of the man’s body. 

“Ugh, that’s so disgusting, Connor!” Hank hissed as Connor flinched back, something blue spraying onto his shirt. “Oh my god, I’m gonna hurl,” Hank grumbled holding his mouth. 

“Um,” Connor started as he watched blue, green, and yellow fluid leak out of Jared’s intestines, “I think this is paint,” he said lifting his hand to inspect the fluid. 

Hank nodded along as he shivered, “Yup, looks like paint,” He mutter walking away. “This the murder weapon?” Hank asked pointing to a pair of scissors laying on the floor, Ben nodded. 

“The man seems to have been tortured for multiple days before he was killed, the paint was inserted ante-mortem,” one of the forensics’ guys said looking to Connor. 

Connor blinked as he looked to the man, “I’m sorry, I don’t seem to have met you yet, my name is Connor,” he said holding out a hand. 

The forensic man looked from Connor to his hand then Connor again, “You don’t seriously expect me to shake your hand, do you? It’s covered in paint and the victim’s blood.”

Connor blinked as he looked down to his hand, “Oh! Sorry,” he said pulling the gloved off and folding them into each other. “Don’t worry,” the forensic’ guy said, “Name’s Andrew, but you can just call me Andy,” he said shaking Connor’s hand. “You should really let us do that, or at least wear protective gear,” Andy said pointing to the blood and paint on Connor’s shirt. 

Connor laughed as he nodded, “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, thanks.” 

Andy nodded, “No worries.” 

Connor turned to Hank a frown on his lips, “He’s changed his MO, do you think he’s escalating?” Connor asked, wiping paint from his shirt. 

“The fact he stuffed paint into this man ante-mortem kinda makes he think that too,” Hank grumbled looking Connor up and down, “You seriously need to stop shoving your hand into dead bodies. It’s so fuckin gross,” He said shaking his head. 

“It’s faster if I just do it myself,” Connor pouted. “Stop pouting,” Hank replied standing up.

“I do not pout!” Connor huffed back. Hank laughed, shaking his head “I need a burger, Jesus.”   
\--

Hank and Connor soon arrived back at the PD, Hank stomach filled with a greasy burger and Connor opted for just a drink. The case felt as if were at another stand still even though there had been another murder. The two sat in the conference room sifting through the same files before Hank let out a breath and looked to the clock. “I think I’m going to take an early night. There’s no use in us sitting here and cramming through the same files. Let’s come back with a clear mind tomorrow,” Hank said leaning back in his swivel chair and glancing at Connor. 

Connor looked up to Hank and nodded, it was a good idea, it’s been a long day and they have spent hours looking through files already. But, Connor just had a feeling, a feeling that said if he stopped right now he would miss something, what? He had no idea, just something. “That’s a good idea, Lieutenant. You go first, I just want to look over a few more things.”

“Suit yourself,” Hank muttered as he stood up and walked out the room. Connor nodded at Hank before turning back to the files. What was it about Henry Jacson that caused the unsub to change his methods? Was he really just evolving or was Henry special? Was there something different about Henry than the rest of his victims? It was obvious that the unsub found his sexual release from the torture and rape of the victim but what was the need to stuff objects into their bodies? His signature? Maybe. It could be something that connected to his life, some tragic backstory? Maybe. 

Connor sighed as he leaned back in his chair, staying here really was starting to feel useless. Henry Jacson was an artist which reminded him someone else close to his life was also an artist. Maybe Markus could shed some light into his case? Connor made a mental note to give Markus a call tonight. 

Connor grabbed Henry’s file and stood up, sitting here wasn’t doing much. Maybe a change in scenery would help. Connor walked into the DPD’s parking lot and climbed into his government issued Sedan. It wasn’t too late to go and interview a few co-workers, so that’s exactly was Connor did. 

Connor soon arrived at a small law firm, he looked the building over and blinked in surprise. Never in a million years would Connor have guessed someone like Henry worked in a law firm, especially since he was such a good artist. Connor walked in and flashed his badge at the secretary and was soon ushered to a tall man in a dark brown suit and bright yellow tie, bold choice. The man has neatly styled hair and a soft smile, his name plate said Jamie Drews, “Hi, I’m Detective Connor Kans. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your co-worker Henry Jacson?” 

Jamie nodded and motioned to a seat across from his desk, “An officer has already come by to ask a few questions, I’m not sure I know much more than what I’ve already told them,” 

Connor nodded, “That’s ok, I’ll probably ask quite a few of the same questions, I just like to get some of the information personally.” 

“Ask away,” 

“When was the last time you saw Henry?” Connor started fulling out a small notepad. 

“I saw him last week, I believe, he came in normally like he would to work every Friday. He left early saying he had a date and that he would see me Monday. He never came into work on Monday,” Jamie said with a sigh. 

“Do you know who he was going to meet?” Connor asked as Jamie shook his head, “Henry often went out on dates, it wasn’t unusual for him to go on many dates. He had an active night life, I’ve went out drinking with him a couple times and everywhere we went he seemed to be a regular. He was well liked, even by his ex’s, I don’t think I know anyone with a personal vendetta against him.” 

Connor nodded as he scribbled notes in his pad, “Do you know the places he liked to go? Bars or clubs? Do you know if he had any favorites?” 

Jamie shook his head, “Henry went to a lot of places, I don’t know which his favorites were though.” 

Connor nodded as he looked at Jamie, he blinked noticing the freckles that dusted his nose, cute. “Did you know Henry enjoyed art?” 

“Did I know?” Jamie laughed, “Everyone knew, Henry was our resident artist. He gave everyone hand drawn cards for charismas, he doodles in his sketchbook almost constantly.” 

Connor nodded as he looked around, “Do you mind if I took a look at his desk?” 

Jamie nodded as he stood up and lead Connor to Henry’s desk. Connor looked around henry’s desk, his desked matched his house quite well. Neat and tidy but with splashes of art. Connor stared at a small painting settled at the end of his desk. The painting was of a simple rose but with an explosion of color in the background. 

“Henry loved roses,” Jamie explained as he watched Connor, “it was his favorite thing to draw or paint,” Connor nodded as he started to pull open a few drawers and looked around a few papers and files. A brightly colored business card caught Connor’s attentional as he pulled it out. 

Jamie let out a small gasp as he looked to the card, “I had no idea Henry went to The Eden Club,” 

“Is this something important?” Connor asked confused turning the card over as he saw a number scrawled in bubbly handwriting. A small blush spread across Jamie’s face as he looked to Connor, “The Eden Club is our local sex club,” he explained as Connor nodded, mouth opening for a soft “Oh.” 

“And you didn’t know Henry went to this club?” Connor asked as Jamie shook his head, “He never mentioned it to me!” 

“I see,” Connor nodded as he slipped the card into his pocket and continued to look through Henry desk. In the last drawer, under a few papers was a large leather-bound sketchbook. 

“Oh, that was Henry’s favorite sketchbook,” Jamie explained, “He drew people he though was attractive in there,” Jamie said laughed as Connor whipped his head towards Jamie, “He would often show me drawing of men he slept with.” 

Connor’s eyes widened as he looked to Jamie, mouth opening but nothing coming out. It was like a light bulb turning on in his head. This was it, this was the something Connor was trying to find, and he found it. 

“Um, Agent Kans?” Jamie asked as he looked to Connor confused, Connor blinked as he snapped his mouth shut and looked at Jamie again. He just realized he was staring at the man, mouth wide. “I’m so sorry about that, um, how often does Henry draw he men he sleeps with?” 

Jamie looked to Connor, “Almost every time, he doesn’t only draw the men he sleeps with. He draws everyone he’s even slightly attracted to. He says they’re stuck in his head and he needs to draw them,” 

“So, it’s likely he might have drawn the face of the man that killed him?” Connor asked, a smile peeking his lips. This was exciting, it was exciting for him. This might have been it, the big break. 

Jamie’s eye’s widened as he nodded at Connor, “Most certainly,” he gasped as Connor let out a small laugh as gripped the sketchbook tightly. “Thank you so much, your help might have just cracked this case,” Connor grinned at Jamie.

Jamie smiled wide as he nodded at Connor, Connor held out a hand for Jamie to shake at the two grinned at each other. A few workers looked at the two men oddly, “If you think of anything else, please, give me a call,” Connor said handing Jamie his card.

“I will, thank you, agent,” Jamie said as Connor started to walk away. 

“No, thank you, Mr. Drews.”   
\--

Connor walked out of the law firm as the sun started to dip behind the horizon, he felt as if he was walking on air. Two leads, two. That was more than he has gotten for a while and Connor was ecstatic. Connor quickly jumped in to his car and pulled out his phone, instantly tapping on Hank’s contact. The act surprised him, he didn’t expect Hank to be the first person he wanted to tell this too. Connor shook his head, it was probably because they were partners on this case together, yes that was it. Connor grinned as he set his phone next to his ear, humming as he listened to the phone connect. The line connected “Hi, this is hank,” and Connor instantly started speaking, “Hello, Lieutenant! This is Connor!” He chirped, “I think I just got a breakthro-“ Connor was promptly cut off by Hank’s husky voice, “Not here at the moment,” Oh, this was just his voice mail. Connor listened to his voicemail intently, a small blush spreading across his face, he was glad no one was there to witness that. 

“Hi, Lieutenant, I think I just got a breakthrough, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you,” Connor said, deciding to leave a voicemail, “I’ll stop by your house and we can go to one of my leads. I’ll explain everything on our way there. Ok, see you soon,” Connor hung up the phone as he looked to the sketchbook. Well, at least Connor could tell Hank what he found out face to face, he imagined Hank’s smile and gentle laugh as he said ‘good job’ and gently patted Connor’s head. Connor started as he shook away the though, face flushing, what was Connor thinking? This was just work nothing else.  
\--

Connor started his car and connected his phone to the dash and called Markus, the man always has some insight on his cases. Connor pulled out of the parking lot as he waited for the phone to connect. The call connected as Markus panted into the receiver, “Yes?” he asked out of breath. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Connor said simply as he heard a moan in the background and Markus grunt, Connor blinked as he almost slammed on the breaks. 

“Marcus! What the Hell!” Simon yelled in the background, “Markus,” Connor said calmly as the man in question laughed, “yes?” he asked. 

“Are you having sex right now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Markus!” Connor yelled at the same time Simon did in the background. “Get off the phone!” they said in unison again. 

Markus laughed again, “It’s just Connor,” 

“Markus!” 

“Oh my god,” Connor mumbled in exasperation, you need to stop picking up the phone while you’re getting laid,” he grumbled, “I double that notion,” Simon mumbled into the receiver. There was gentle shuffling before the phone was put on speaker, “What’s up, Connor?” Markus asked. 

“You know I could have just called back?” Connor said laughing, “You didn’t have stop for me.” 

“Nonsense,” Markus laughed again as Simon groaned, “It doesn’t matter, I lost the mood anyway,” he grumbled. 

“How are you, Connor?” Simon asked, a notable smile on his face. Connor grinned thinking of Simon’s smile, the boy has a contagious smile something Markus often said. 

“I am doing amazing,” he said happily, drawing out the words, “I honestly feel like I’m floating on clouds.” 

“Is it better than sex?” Markus asked laughing. 

“Yes,” Connor answered instantly.

The three laughed, “honestly, what happened?” Markus asked. 

“I just found two new leads, and I think I might have the perps face,” Connor said happily.

“Wow, that might really be better than sex,” Simon gasped. 

“You must not have had good sex then,” Markus mumbled.

Connor waited a few seconds as the silence grew, “Doesn’t he have sex with you, Markus?” Connor asked as he and Simon laughed.

“Yes, I just realized what I said,” he grumbled, face in his hands, “Just saying I’m an amazing fuck,” he said trying to regain his dignity. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure you are,” Connor laughed, as Markus grumbled, “How did you get the man’s face anyway?” 

“Our latest victim was an artist,” Connor explained, as Markus hummed, “He drew everyone he found attractive, it’s almost certain he drew our unsub.”

“Wow,” Simon hummed, “Shit that’s amazing. I would kill for a breakthrough like that right now.” 

“What are you working on?” Connor asked quirking a brow.

“Oh, Si just decided to pick up a dead case,” Markus explained 

“And I hate it,” Simon added. 

“Why would you do that, Simon?” Connor asked with a sigh.

“I didn’t ask for it! I was assigned!” Simon wined. 

“Don’t worry, Si you’ll have a breakthrough soon,” Markus said as he patted the man’s back, then whispered into the receiver, “No he won’t.” 

“Hey! I heard that!” Simon yelled hitting Markus on the back. Connor laughed as he listened to the familiar bickering between the two, the man smiled as he hummed softly to himself. “I miss you guys,” Connor said suddenly as the two stopped, then you could hear an audible sigh. 

“We miss you too, Connor,” they said at the same time, gentle and loving. Connor could feel the warmth of their tone surge through his body, a permanent smile lacing his lips. Connor soon pulled onto Hank’s street, stopping the car across the house. “Ok, well, I just wanted to call you guys and brag,” Connor teased, “but now I gotta go now, you can go back to whatever nasty things you were doing beforehand.” 

“Will do, Con,” Markus laughed again as a small squeal and “oof!” came from Simon, “See you later,”

“See you,” Connor replied before he ended the call, a smile still present on his face. He slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped out of the car, crossing to Hank’s house. He gently hummed to himself as he thought about Hank, he was excited for Hank to praise him or even just a simple ‘good job.’ Connor stood at the door and rang the doorbell, instantly he could hear the loud pounding on Sumo’s paws on the tile. Connor waited patiently bouncing on the tips of his toes for Hank to answer the door. After a few minutes of waiting and still nothing from Hank, Connor became confused. He knew Hank was home, his car is parked in the drive way and it was obvious Sumo was here. He rang the doorbell again and Sumo barked back. 

Connor stood and waited a few more minutes before he decided to find a different way in. Hank was definably at home, Connor knew that for certain, why he wasn’t coming to the door was still a mystery. Connor walked to the back of the house hoping for a back door but stopped dead in his tracks as he peered into a window. His smile instantly dropped off his face as he ran to the window, staring at Hank’s lifeless body lying on floor of his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a comment if there's ANYTHING you want to tell me, (Like spelling mistakes, i have a lot of those all the time)
> 
> ANYWAY! I am back and here to stay :))))) Next update will be next friday! fingers crossed i can get it out again :)
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and all your amazing comments, it has honestly helped me feel better, you guys are amazing <3


	7. Huh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um.. things happen, they visit the Eden Club,,,,um thats about all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! SO IM BACK!! kinda? lol lot of things have happened and I'm trying my best to work through it!! I sat down and quickly finished this chapter!! It's kinda on the short side but i've had it in my notes for a really long time. SO, i hope it's not too crappy and you enjoy :)

Connor ran to the window, hands on the glass as he called out the Hank, “Lieutenant! Lieutenant Anderson!!” he yelled, pounding on the glass. He watched impatiently as Hank laid still on the ground. “I’m so sorry for this, Lieutenant,” Connor mumbled as he braced his elbow and smashed open the window. Connor reached in and unlocked the hatch pushing the window open and boosting himself in. With a small grunt, Connor fell to the ground, landing on his back. Sumo woofed and ran over to Connor, ready to tackle the boy who’s already lying on the floor.   
  
“Wait! Wait! Sumo, no!” Connor said as the large dog instantly stopped, “I need to check on the Lieutenant ok?” Sumo tilted his large head to one side and stayed put, it seemed he understood what Connor was saying, and, that was good enough. Connor quickly scrambled to his feet, rushing over to Hank who still laid face first on the ground. Connor gently pushed Hank over to his back, leaned in, and closed his eyes. He waited, letting out a small breath as he heard gentle inhales of breath. “Oh my,” Connor mumbled dropping down and leaning on the floor. His heart was beating fast as he willed it to slow.

 

A frown laced his face as he looked to Hank, he just had one of the biggest scares of his life. He moved over again and held onto Hank’s shoulders, gently shaking him. “Lieutenant,” he said, “please wake up.” Connor shook Hank harder, “Lieutenant! It’s me! Connor!” he called as he slapped the man across the face.

 

Hank coughed, startled by the hit, he blinked a few times confused. Sumo gave a yip and bounded over, licking Hank’s face. Connor smiled at the dog as Hank started muttering in incoherent mutters, hand attempting to push Sumo away but failing. “Lieutenant?” Connor asked hopefully as he help the man up. “Connor?” he asked groaning. Connor smiled as he began to lead Hank towards the restroom, “Yes?”

 

“Did you fuckin hit me?”

 

“…definably not.”

 

Hank paused as Connor brought Hank into the restroom. “…Okay.”

 

“Please sober up, Lieutenant. I think I found a lead worth pursuing,” Connor said as he went to turn on the water for the shower. “I will get you a change of clothes and something to eat.”

 

Hank muttered under his breath, groaning as he started to pull his clothes off. Connor nodded as started out the room. He opened Hank’s closet and looked around for a change of clothes, mentally cringing at all the hideous shirts the man had. “Jesus,” he muttered, grabbing the plainest shirt he could find. If the two ever caught the guy, he needed to take Hank shopping.

 

Connor brought the clothes back into the bathroom, checking to make sure Hank didn’t pass out in the tub again. After he was satisfied, he quickly filed into the kitchen to clean the mess Hank had undoubtedly made. He frowned picking up all the empty beer bottles lying around the table and the almost empty whiskey bottle. Connor’s heart momentarily stopped as he spotted a gun next to the whiskey bottle, a revolver. He took a small breath and picked up the small handgun, pushing out the section holding the bullets. He took a sharp intake of breath as he spotted one lone bullet in the next chamber. It was simple to deduce what had happened looking at the evidence around him, what Connor couldn’t understand was why. There was no reason for Hank to play Russian Roulette, was there?

 

Connor blinked as he looked to the single photo Hank had turned down on his table. Connor grabbed the photo and turned it over the smiling face of a young boy looking back at him. Maybe he had a reason, everyone has a reason. Connor frowned and filed all the information he just obtained somewhere in his head and pushed it away. Shaking in head, he decided to finish cleaning.

\--

 

Connor sat at the clean dining room table, photo and gun filed away on the counter.  He laid out some food for Hank while he explained all the information he had found. It was best for them to visit the night club as soon as possible. They seemed to have a reputation for destroying client data after a few days.

 

Hank soon walked into the room again, dressed in the clothes Connor had brought him and a towel around his neck. His eyes seemed to have sunken into his skull, skin paler than it had been just a few hours ago. “How are you feeling, Lieutenant?” Connor asked as Hank grunted sitting down in front of the sandwich laid out for him. He stared at the bread, trying to figure out what it was before picking it up and taking a bite.

 

Connor watched Hank eat for a while, eye’s slightly dazed. He cleared his throat softly and Hank moved his eyes to look at Connor again, one eyebrow raised. “I think I found a lead,” Connor started, eyes sparkling, “actually, I think I found _two_ leads. I was hoping we could check one of them out tonight.”

 

Hank stared at Connor’s smiling face, eyes hollow and lifeless. Connor fidgeted under Hank’s gaze, suddenly unconformable. He didn’t know why it made feel…scared. A deep-rooted fear started to spread across Connor’s chest as he stared back at Hank, eyes wide.

 

The moment seemed to last forever before Hank nodded, clearing his throat. “Ok,” he replied in a raspy voice, throat obviously sore from the alcohol. Connor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart beat heavily against his chest as he willed his breathing to slow. Connor opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his throat still seized in fear. Connor cleared his throat again, hand’s moving to rub at his wrists, “I-I um, I mean,” Connor took a deep breath, “I’m going to wait for you in the car, please finish your food and drink some water.”

 

Connor quickly stood and started for the front door, Sumo following the boy out. Connor closed the door before he noticed the giant dog behind him. The boy slowly sank to his knees, hand’s shaking, years of repressed memories started to slowly surface in Connor’s mind. Rough hands, sharp nails, bruises. Sumo sat next to Connor, softly whining as he nudged Connor’s cheek with his snout, tongue lolling out to gently lick at his trembling hand. He looked to the dog, eye’s wide as tears started to slowly fall down on his face, lips trembling. He hasn’t felt this scared in years, something in Hank’s expression frightened him. The hollowness in his eyes reminded Connor of a man he wanted to forget forever.

 

Sumo nudged at Connor’s cheek once more, licking his tears from his face. Connor turned to the dog and hugged him tightly around his neck, burring his face in the dogs soft fur and letting out a small cry.

\--

 

Hank and Connor stared up at the bright neon lights of the Eden Club, purples and blues flashing in the dark night. Hank huffed, “never thought I’d be back here again,” he grumbled. Connor snuck a small peak at Hank, the man seemed to come back to his normal self again. The car ride here was silent, a weird tense atmosphere settling in, or maybe it was just Connor.

 

“You’ve come here before, Lieutenant?” Connor asked looking to Hank, slightly surprised. Hank let out a gruff laugh, “No in the way you’re thinking, kid.” The man shook his head as he walked into the club, Connor following eagerly behind him. “There was a serial murder case quite a few years back, he killed prostitutes,” Hank explained, “the culprit ended up being one of the night club owners, it ended in quite a few law suits.”

 

Connor nodded as he walked behind Hank, “Remind me,” Hank mumbled, as if trying to remember something, “what are we doing here?”

 

Connor smiled, glad Hank’s brain was working well enough again to ask these questions, “Our last victim seemed to have visited this place recently, I was hoping we could get some information before they delete all the data.”

 

Hank nodded, “And how do you know this?”

 

“I went back and interviewed one of Henry Jacson’s co-workers, I found this card in his desk and a sketchbook filled with drawings,” Connor explained handing over the business card.

 

“I see, and what of the sketchbook?”

 

“Apparently, Henry had a knack for drawing people he found attractive,” Connor replied grinning, looking to Hank. Hank let out an impressed huff, “Good job, kid. It’s a surprised you haven’t solved the case yet.”

 

Connor gave a sad smile, shrugging his shoulders, “Yeah.”

 

A tall man dressed in a well fitted suit approached the two, clipboard in hand and smile on his face. “How may I help you two? May I offer a room? We do have a special tonight for couples,” the man chirped, “you can add a third call boy with no extra cost if you rent two and use one of our provided rooms.” The man flashed them a bright smile, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

 

Hank grunted again, shaking his head, “We’re not here for that,” he mumbled, a small blush on his cheeks. He reached into his pocket looking for his badge but came up empty. He must have left it at home. “We’re here on official business on behalf of the DPD,” he grumbled now irritated he didn’t have his badge or company issued side arm.

 

Connor pulled out his badge to show the man, sensing Hank’s distress. “My name’s agent Connor Kans, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. We were hoping you could give us some information on one of your customers.His name is Henry Jacson.”

 

The man frowned, “I’m afraid I cannot do that, we have a very strict privacy policy here. No information is allowed to be released to the public in any.”

 

Hank rolled his eye, “A man is dead. Fuck your privacy policy. Just tell us what we need, and we’ll get out of your ass,” he hissed.

 

Connor frowned as he looked to Hank, this is not how things should be handled. The man mirrored Connor’s frown, his brows creasing. “I’m sorry, _officer_ ,” he hissed back, “but even if I wanted to, I can’t. We delete client information every 12 hours. So, unless this man was here less than 12 hours ago and then murdered I don’t believe I would be any help to you.”

 

Connor blinked at that, “I was under the impression data is kept for at least a week?” The man sighed and shook his head, “That’s what it used to be, but after an incident where our client information was leaked we had to tighten up security and change some company policies.”

 

“Sounds like incompetence to me,” Hank mumbled, as the man glared at him again.

 

Connor stepped in front of Hank and smiled at the man, “Thank you for all your help,” he said holding out his hand for the man to shake, “Mister?”

 

“Just call me Leo,” the man smiled shaking Connor’s hand, “Please feel free to come back any time, preferably _alone_ ,” he growled glaring at Hank again, he looked to Connor again, a sultry smile on his lips, “I would _love_ to service you myself.”

 

Connor blinked looking at the man, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. He let out a small laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he mumbled pulling out a business card and handing it over to Leo, “Please call me if you have anything you could contribute to our case.”

 

Leo took the card, grinning, “May I call you for any other reason?”

Connor smiled at Leo, “Have a nice night, Leo,” Connor said as he started out the club, Hank in the lead. As they walked out into the cold night air Hank stopped and started at Connor again. He blinked as Connor tiled his head to the side, confused. “Is there something the matter, Lieutenant?” Connor asked

 

“Is it just me or do a lot of guys hit on you when we’re out on a case?” Hank asked, squinting at Connor.

 

Connor blinked at that, slightly shocked as he let out a small laugh, “I think you’re imagining things, Lieutenant.”

 

“Huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO! I hope you enjoyed this kinda shitty short chapter lmao
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or wanna say anything it really makes me feel good!!!
> 
> i try to reply to all the comments I can :) 
> 
> and finally thanks to everyone who's stuck with me here after i disappeared for like,,,,1000 years, all your comments have helped me throughout much :)))
> 
> so, thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment if you have any questions or wanna tell me something, i reply to them all :))
> 
> \--  
> If you wanna make art or anything go ahead!! 
> 
> Please tag me in it bc i love seeing art!! 
> 
> Twitter - Cosmiclovv / thnksforcoming
> 
> Insta - thnksforcoming
> 
> Tumblr - acidcomet --though i don't use tumblr that much anymore i still have it!


End file.
